


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dildos, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Harry in Lace, Kissing, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Stripper Harry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Stripper AU...for Charlie <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlie947](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie947/gifts).



Louis Tomlinson lived a remarkably ordinary life.

He went to work.

He hung out with his mates.

He hadn’t had sex in months.

Less drama and bullshit to deal with. He disliked being the center of attention and was content to fade into the background and go on about his life.

Being conspicuously inconspicuous suited Louis to a T;

_HOWEVER_

Currently, Louis' attempts to remain inconspicuous failed miserably considering

1\. His group were the only men at an _all-male strip club_

2\. His best mate, Stan, stood on his chair, rainbow feather boa wrapped around his neck, leading the entire audience at _The Thundering Pony_ in a chant of "we want cocks!"

Louis took a quick sip of his vodka tonic and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.  He'd been to male stripper shows before and they were nothing short of hilarious: sure the men had nice bodies but they should've danced with bags over their heads because EWWWWWWWWW. They reminded him of his straight friends calling a girl "butterface" meaning "her body was smoking hot, BUT HER FACE..."  Honestly, the guys were hideous, but he had a good laugh.  He knew "Magic Mike" to be a complete lie; none of the real strippers he'd ever seen looked even remotely attractive enough to be in that movie.  Louis didn't have high hopes for this upcoming escapade because  _The Thundering Pony_ promoting itself as "Manchester's best all-male revue!" wasn't exactly something to be proud of.  But this was Stan's stag do and he told Louis "I want to see cocks and balls not attached to my future husband before I get married!" so here they were. Louis just wished Stan wasn't so loud at the moment....

Finally-mercifully-the lights dimmed and five beefcake guys appeared on the stage, clad in chaps, bright neon green Speedos and red cowboy hats. Louis rolled his eyes when the DJ started playing "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" because JESUS WE GET IT.  All of them danced and twirled, hats low on their head, eyes almost hidden from view, greased-up abs shining in the lights. Each guy did a short routine on the main stage, then yanked off his chaps and hat and strutted into the audience, girls in veils shrieking with delight. Louis feigned mild interest in all of them until....

"Now welcome Cowboy to the main stage!"

As "Cowboy" (Louis had to snort at that name...) tossed his hat off, his chocolate brown curls came tumbling down to his shoulders and a bright white smile spread across his face.  Ok, he was definitely NOT a "butterface" because

_WOW_

He had the prettiest baby pink lips offset by the tiny beginnings of a moustache-Louis wondered if he was old enough to actually grow a moustache-and tanned skin.  As he walked off stage, he thought wise to head straight for Louis who felt all the blood rush out of his body.  In Louis' brain, the music dimmed, all the lights turned to shine on Cowboy and the moisture that was supposed to be in Louis' mouth and on his palms now started gushing out of his brow.  

Suddenly Louis became conspicuously conspicuous as every eye in the room focused on him and Cowboy.

Cowboy mimicked a horse riding motion, shaking his hips and swirling his pelvis right in Louis' eye line and

_OH MY GOD._

Now Louis had a close-up view of him and his cock was massive; it literally stretched from his groin over to his hip bone and Louis felt his body go numb.  He had gorgeous sparkling green eyes and he bit his lip-!!!-while gyrating in front of Louis' chair and Louis had no choice but to grab the first bill he found (he hoped it was a £20 note, but if it was a £50 then WHO FUCKING CARES!?) and stuff it in Cowboy's pants.  Cowboy nodded, gave one last shimmy and sauntered off to join the rest of the lads on stage.

_FUCK.ING.HELL._

Louis attempted to restart his breathing and return his pulse to a normal rate but both of those proved difficult when Cowboy continued his hip swings and even winked at Louis from the stage.

His friend Dan poked him in the ribs and asked “Lou, you okay, mate?”

Louis nodded feebly then slipped out of the crowd to the lobby to catch his breath. He saw a small office with a sign that said “book private parties here”. Since the night had already pushed him outside his comfort zone, he decided to just shatter that barrier, so he leaned over the counter and asked “do you schedule individual private parties too?”

The man sitting there didn’t even look up from his paper just replied, “yeah huh,” and turned the page.

“Uh, how much? And when?”

“£150 for thirty minutes and depends who you want. Some of these blokes book three months in advance,” Mr. Helpful said flatly.

“Okay, I’d like to get one,” Louis replied tentatively.

“For your wife?” the guy asked, still reading his paper.

“Um, no, for me,” Louis said and he suddenly had Mr. Helpful’s full attention, sizing Louis up as he moved in front of a computer.

“Kay, who do you want?” he asked.

“Uh, I think his name is Cowboy?”

“Psh, everyone wants him. That bloke makes more working here part time than all the rest put together,” Mr. Helpful informed him as Louis shifted nervously on his feet. “Might be hard to get one anytime soon….oh look! He just had a cancellation tonight at midnight. Would that be okay?”

Louis plopped his credit card on the counter. “Yes, here,” he demanded.  As the guy swiped his card he said “okay, this is the club fee but we encourage tipping the performer as well. And no touching. Of him or yourself.  At least while he’s dancing.”

“Yeah, sure,” Louis replied quickly, wanting him to hurry the fuck up.  After he signed the credit card slip Mr. Helpful said “see that red door. Be there at midnight sharp or someone else will take your place.”

Louis nodded and ran back to meet his friends.  

At five til midnight-because Louis was nothing if not prompt-he leaned against the red door, anxiously waiting for whatever or whoever was behind it. The door finally opened and a large burly guy led Louis into the room and motioned for him to sit down on a red plush velvet sofa then handed him a drink.

“Remember, no touching,” Big Guy reminded him.

Then suddenly, a spotlight appeared in the middle of the room with Cowboy illuminated in all his glory and Louis almost choked on his drink.

He was leaning against a gold pole-wearing an orange weenie wrapper-and as soon as the music started, he spun around it with one arm then dipped his body to the floor in one swift move. Then he pulsed up the pole, quick booty pops accompanying his thighs raising him to a standing position. He moved quickly towards Louis, straddling his lap, knees on the couch, hands behind Louis’ shoulders. Louis desperately wanted to touch him, run his hand up his thigh and grip his massive cock until he moaned his name.

Cowboy shimmied while practically on top of Louis, his entire body shaking and undulating. Cowboy whispered “what’s your name?” hot breath electrifying against Louis’ skin.

“Louis,” he replied softly.

“Hi, Louis,” Cowboy said brightly, now turning around so his bum was at Louis’ eye level then bending over at his waist and shaking his ass.

_FUCK_

This went on for almost thirty minutes, Cowboy working the pole as his ridiculously taut body flexed and curled and shook in front of Louis’ eyes. At times, it seemed like a dream, all slo-motion with flashing lights. Louis honestly couldn’t believe he was sitting here watching a stripper work a pole.  He’d never done this before in his life!  With about five minutes left, Cowboy leaned in and asked “what are you gonna do after this Louis?”

Was he asking him out?! “Um, sleep?” Louis replied tentatively.  Cowboy glanced at Louis’ crotch-his hard on was difficult to hide in skinny jeans-and said “Liar,” then twirled off.

For some reason, the Big burly guy left the room and Cowboy asked “do you want to touch me Louis?”

Louis’ palms were red from his fingernails digging into them in an effort to stop himself from putting his hands on Cowboy so of fucking course he did.  “Yes,” as Cowboy once again shoved his arse in Louis’ face.

“Well you have about thirty seconds before my bodyguard returns so if you wanna you better do it, now,” he demanded.

Louis grabbed his ass, roughly, with both hands and squeezed his cheeks tightly and he was pretty sure Cowboy let out a soft gasp.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Louis muttered then released his bum when he saw the door open again.

Cowboy strutted off, picked up his clothes and put them in front of his crotch, which Louis thought was weird.  As the music dimmed he shimmied off but not before saying “that was fun, Louis” and blowing him a kiss.

Louis was now sweating and ridiculously uncomfortable with his boner so he ran to the bathroom to have a quick wank. This so couldn’t wait until he got home….

Louis lay awake in his bed the next morning, wondering what in the world happened the previous night.  One minute he was embarrassed by his friend Stan’s shouting and the next he’d booked a private dance with a male stripper.  Talk about going outside your comfort zone; for fuck’s sake he even wanked in the bloody loo!

Then he replayed in his mind how Cowboy’s sinewy body danced around the pole, strong thighs flexing, abs greased and well, he wanked again.  Later that day, Louis joined Stan and his mates for Stag Do, round 2 at _Rainbow_ , Manchester's nicest gay bar.  The lads were doing Blow Job shots at the bar when Louis looked across the room and there he stood.

_Cowboy._

Wearing a silk shirt open to his bloody navel, skin tight black jeans that caressed every curve in his legs and black Chelsea boots.  Before Louis could melt into the floor and end his miserable existence, Cowboy caught his eye, smiled and began walking towards Louis. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, scrambling for a way out of the bar, wishing teleportation was an actual thing, but failing to develop a quick plan.

"Heyyyyy," Cowboy said to Louis, smiling and holding out his hand to shake.  "Louis, right?" Louis nodded quickly, forgetting how to properly form words at the moment. "I'd remember those eyes and cheekbones from anywhere," Cowboy said and Louis felt his knees go weak because he was pretty sure he was flirting with him....

"Lemme buy you a drink, what're you having?" Cowboy asked, motioning to the bartender.

"Uhh, vodka tonic," Louis managed to mutter as Cowboy sat on the stool next to him and Louis again felt the blood rush out of his body.  As the bartender handed them their drinks, Cowboy clinked them together and said "Cheers!" all white teeth and pretty eyes and pink lips and

_FUCK._

"I'm Harry by the way," Cowboy, uh, Harry said and Louis nodded.

"You mean your mum didn't actually name you 'Cowboy'?!" Louis snarked, taking a quick sip of his drink.  Harry barked out a laugh.

"Surprisingly, no. She thought Harry was a better choice. So Louis what brings you to _Rainbow_ tonight?" Harry asked.

"Uh, me mate's Stag Do which is why we were at your, uh, club last night. But shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Louis said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Just because I'm a male stripper I have to be straight?! You've watched 'Magic Mike' too many times, mate" Harry teased.

Fuck, Louis could kick himself for being rude. "No, I'm sorry, it's just.....like I see you guys dancing with women and you look like you're enjoying it and I just thought...." Louis needed to stop talking ASAP because he was making an absolute arse of himself.

Harry smiled and waved his hand. "No it's fine, I'm just teasing I can see why you would think that. But this is just a job, like any other job."

Now it was Louis' turn to laugh. "Mate, I'm an accountant and I can assure you what you do is NOTHING like what I do," he said and Harry laughed loudly and smacked him on the back. "You're funny, Louis," he said and Louis blushed.

Harry turned around in his stool so his body faced Louis, then twirled his tongue around his straw seductively. “I enjoyed dancing for you last night, Louis,” he whispered.

_OH GOD…_

“Me too,” Louis smiled weakly. “Bet you say that to all the guys.”

“Um, no.  I don’t get many males who want a private. It’s mainly women,” Harry explained and Louis snorted.

“I find that hard to believe, mate.  Besides what do the girls do once they figure out you’re not attracted to them?” Louis asked.

“Dunno. I’m usually not around them enough for them to figure that out. Besides you didn’t know,” he observed.

This was true…In Louis’ wanking fantasies Cowboy sucked his cock and now he was singing hallelujah that he in fact was truly gay.

“So what did you do after you left?” Harry asked teasingly.

Louis cleared his throat. “Uh, went home and went to sleep, like I said I was gonna do.”

“Liar,” Harry joked and Louis choked on his drink.

“Did you like grabbing my arse?” Harry continued torturing Louis.

“Very much a lot,” Louis muttered.

“Me too,” Harry breathed on Louis’ neck. “In fact, I got a bit of a chubby meself when you did that,” he admitted.

_FUCK…_

“Harry, please stop bullshitting me,” Louis attempted to defuse the rising sexual tension between them.

“‘s not bullshit, Louis. I don’t normally get fit guys like you sitting on that couch.  Why do you think I didn’t turn around after you grabbed me? Didn’t you notice me covering my crotch?” he asked.

Louis attempted to process the fact that Harry’d just called him ‘fit’ then he nodded. “Just thought that was part of your routine?”

Harry then let out the most beautiful laugh Louis had ever heard. “Noooooo,” he replied. “I pride myself on being professional, not getting turned on by the people I dance for. Mainly because most of them are women. But when your strong, firm hands cupped me arse, I...I couldn’t help meself,” he admitted, blushing. “Had to go backstage and think of Margaret Thatcher on a cold day to calm down.”  
Now it was Louis’ turn to bust out laughing.  “Please, Harry. ‘M nothing special, I push paper for a living I don’t give strippers hard-ons,” Louis explained.

“Tell that to my cock,” Harry said, staring at Louis.

“Wanna dance?" Harry asked suddenly, nodding towards the dance floor.  Under normal circumstances-like when there's not a literal Greek God sitting beside him-Louis would say "hell no!" because he sucked at dancing.

_HOWEVER_

This was his chance to touch more of Harry than he did last night, to get up close with the delicious abs and gorgeous thighs he witnessed in motion last night and Louis would've given all the tea in China to do that.

_Right fucking now._

"Sure," he said, trying to act cool but most likely failing. Harry grabbed his hand and Louis tried not to faint then he pulled him to the dance floor where he pressed his large hand to the small of Louis' back and started shaking his hips back and forth. Louis did the same, though not as well as Harry did...

After a few minutes, Harry leaned into his ear and said "Louis, we're not at my club. No one is stopping you from touching me" So now in addition to feeling his hips against his, Louis felt his warm breath against his neck and he thought he would die.  Then he put his hands on Harry's hips and...

_WOW..._

Louis most definitely wasn't drunk enough for this....

Harry’s dancing at the club was wild and unruly-yet gorgeous. This was finesse. Purposeful. He shifted his hips and brushed his hand over Louis’ waist. Then swung them back and gently touched his side. He wasn’t doing it as “Cowboy the stripper” but rather as “Harry the hot as fuck guy who’s currently dancing with Louis.”

Needless to say, Louis was intrigued...

When a slow song played, Harry tugged Louis into his body and Louis felt every individual ab muscle against his chest and he realized death was his only option right now. When Harry pressed his large palm into the center of Louis’ back, Louis knew he’d died and gone to heaven. Harry smelled like crisp soap, sweat, and vodka, an intoxicating combination.

The DJ thought it wise to play three slow songs in a row, meaning Harry was pressed against Louis for almost ten minutes. At the end, Louis stepped away from Harry and said, “I gotta go.”

_Because he did._

_Now._

Though he wasn’t sure why, he just couldn’t stay here. With Harry. This was way too far outside his comfort zone…

Harry stared at him then he felt him grab his hand. “Louis, wait!” he exclaimed.

"Want to go get coffee? I need to sober up before I go home," Harry asked and Louis nodded.

Coffee, yes, he could do coffee, just no more of his and Harry’s bodies pressed against each other or Louis would explode right there on the dance floor.

He texted Stan where he was going and joined Harry for the short walk to the neighborhood coffee shop.  Harry proved even lovelier by the bright lights of the store and it was all Louis could do to not gape and stare at him. As they sat down Harry asked "so, Louis, not to start with a cheesy pick up line, but do you come here often?"

Louis laughed. "Surprisingly no. Just for Stan's stag do; he gets married next month and I was in charge of the festivities. He insisted on seeing gorgeous men who weren't his fiance so that's how we ended up at your club. Then he wanted to just get wasted tonight so here we are. On a normal Saturday night I would probably be in bed by now," he admitted.

"Me too," Harry replied.

Louis cocked his eyebrow at him. "Come on, a fit guy like you? I'm sure your social calendar is chock full!"

"Ha!" Harry laughed. "You'd be surprised. So you said you were an accountant?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, it's the most boring job in the world but I'm good at numbers and it pays the bills," he explained shrugging.

"Just because your job is boring doesn't mean you're boring," Harry remarked.

"You'd be surprised," Louis teased. "So you're a stripper?"

"Ha! Well, that's not all I do, just on the weekends. I got to uni during the day then at the club three nights a week. It pays the bills," he smirked.

"I bet it does," Louis snarked, giving him the once-over and liking very much what he saw. “The guy at the private party desk said you make more than the rest of the blokes combined.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Jeff likes to brag cause he hired me even though I didn’t have any experience. And the ladies love me, what can I say?” he asked shrugging.

“Pshhh, you could say ‘hey, I’m gay, sorry I don’t want you’ to them,” Louis suggested jokingly.

“But then I couldn’t pay my rent,” Harry reminded him and they both laughed.

They chatted for a while then Harry offered to buy Louis another cuppa.  As he returned, Harry's phone-which he left sitting on the table-rang and Louis saw "Mum" on the screen with a picture of a beautiful dark-haired older lady and a young curly-haired girl. "Sorry," Harry apologized. "I have to take this."

"No worries, go ahead," Louis said as Harry picked up the phone.

"Hi mum," Louis heard him say, wondering why his mother was calling him at midnight on a Saturday, but that was really none of his business...

Harry returned a few minutes later. "Sorry, uh, my mum" he explained, pointing to his phone.

"Mmm," Louis said. "She call you a lot on Saturday nights? Maybe that's why you don't have dates?" he teased.

Harry smiled. "No, actually, she's watching my daughter who was feeling ill earlier so she called to tell me she finally fell asleep," he admitted.

"Fuck," Louis swore under his breath. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to be a dick."

Harry waved his hand. "No worries. I usually don't talk about my kid until at least the third date,” he replied teasingly.

"We're on a date?" Louis asked.

"Well, til at least the third time I get coffee with someone," Harry corrected. “Does it bother you that I have a kid?”

“Why would it bother me, Harry?” Louis asked and he saw Harry smile. Then he continued: “I'm just wondering how she happened since you're..."

"Gay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Sorry if that's too personal," Louis said.

"No, it's fine. I've already told you I have a kid and you didn't even flinch so I guess you won’t mind the story behind how she happened," he said. "Her mum and I were sixth form sweethearts-I'd convinced myself I was straight-and we had sex twice; the second time the condom broke and WHOOPSIE! She got pregnant just as we were about to start uni so we both did our first year together then I left school to get a job.  She wanted to be able to finish her degree so I kept working to afford daycare while she went to school.  We lived together after Anna was born and tried to make it work but I was starting to realize I was gay and, well, you can imagine what she thought about that so I moved out. As time went on, I paid her child support but she fought me tooth and nail for custody, claiming she wanted full custody and I didn't deserve visitation."

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"Because I was gay. She used my sexuality as a pawn in our custody battle. How sick is that?" Harry asked, clearly annoyed.

"How did she do that?"

"She argued that my 'lifestyle' wasn't conducive to a child because I had 'strange men' hanging around my house. As if she didn't," he muttered. "I mean yes I was dating guys but I wasn't having bloody orgies when Anna was around! Thankfully the judge dismissed that as complete rubbish and awarded joint custody.  Then once she finished her degree, she met a really rich guy and they fucked off to Singapore or Tokyo-I can never remember which one-and she hasn't seen Anna in three years," Harry finished.

Louis' mouth dropped open. "She hasn't seen her child in three years?!" He asked incredulously.

Harry smirked. "Nope. After spending all that money on legal bills to cut me out of Anna’s life, she suddenly turns around and signs custody of her over to me and agrees to pay me child support. Which she does. Occasionally. When her husband 'remembers' to send a check."

"Wow, Harry, that's unreal. She sounds like a piece of work," Louis admitted.

"She is. When I post a picture of Anna on Facebook she will comment shit like 'my baby is getting so big!' and it's all I can do not to go off on her," he grumbled.

"Shit, Louis I'm sorry I'm dumping all this on you. Jesus you just met me you probably think I'm a complete nutter," Harry said.

"Mate you have no idea. I know first hand it takes a lot more than genetics to make a good parent," Louis explained. Harry tilted his head as if to encourage Louis to tell his story.

"Ok, fine, since we're sharing," Louis said and Harry smiled. "My real dad fucked off when I was ten days old. Can you imagine?" he asked and Harry shook his head. "He refused to relinquish his parental rights and was a shifty bastard my entire life, hardly paying my mum her maintenance, rarely showing up for anything of mine. When me mum met my stepdad, I took his name and me real dad was pissed. But Mark-that's me stepdad-was more of a father to me than anyone so I owe him a lot. And trust me when I say I know how hard it is to be a single parent because me mum did it for six years until she met Mark and often had to work multiple jobs to make ends meet."

Harry smiled softly. "It's definitely the hardest job in the world but Anna makes it all worth while. Wanna see a picture?"

"I'd love to," Louis replied as Harry pulled up a picture on his phone of an absolutely stunning girl about six years old, with the same chocolate brown curls as Harry but with piercing blue eyes. She had creamy velvet white skin and the same broad smile and lips. "Harry she's beautiful. She takes after you," Louis said and Harry blushed. "She's my heart," he admitted.

"Wow, this date has definitely turned into a bloody therapy session!" Harry exclaimed. "Sorry about that but you're easy to talk to, Louis," he admitted sheepishly.

"No worries. I get that a lot. Just the other day me 10 year old sister called me to complain about a boy who called her 'ugly' and me mum still calls me to bitch about her new husband," Louis replied laughing.

"Well, I should probably get going.  I'm gonna get a croissant to go for Anna. Do you want anything?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head.  When he left, Louis texted his friend, Dan.

_ Bring the party bus to the coffee shop down the street and pick me up _

_???_ was the reply.

_I'm finished and I need you to pick me up_

_WHO IS THIS?!_ was the reply

"Oh for fuck's sake," Louis muttered sitting up from the table and calling Dan on the phone. When he answered with a loud "HULLO!" Louis heard loud music and Stan screeching in the background. "DAN!" Louis yelled. "It's LOUIS!"

"LOU! WHERE YA BEEN?!" he screamed and Louis flinched because WOW.

"I told you twats I was going out for coffee with a guy now come pick me up!" Louis reminded him as Harry walked up behind him.

"Ohhh," Dan said. "Mate we are almost in London! Stan-O wanted to go to the new gay bar here!"

Louis pinched his fingers across the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You absolute pillock! I'm still in Manchester!" Louis yelled into his phone. "You know what? Forget it, you twats. I'll call an Uber or a cab or something," then he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Psh, my drunk bastard friends left me stranded in Manchester while they galavant to London, but it's fine," he said annoyed.

"I can give you a ride home," Harry said softly. "Where do you live?"

"Uh, just off fourth street downtown," Louis said.

"That's on my way home," Harry replied. It absolutely was NOT but Harry wasn't about to tell Louis that...

"I mean if you're sure it's okay. I can just call a cab or something," Louis replied.

"No, it's fine, Promise," Harry said smiling.

"Okay, just like don't take me out to the countryside and kill me," he teased.

"No worries. I don't kill the cute ones," Harry said, smiling at Louis.

Holy shit he's flirting with me, Louis thought. "Uh, good, I guess," Louis replied, thankful he didn't have to wait thirty minutes for a cab.

Louis climbed into the car, directing Harry to his flat; when they pulled into the parking lot, Harry leaned over the center console and said, "Louis can I..."

"Kiss me? YES!" Louis said quickly, grabbing Harry by the neck and roughly pulling him into his lips.  Harry let out an "OOF" and Louis could feel him smiling against his lips which tasted heavenly.  Soft and luscious and amazing; when their tongues met, Louis let out a gasp and ran his fingers through Harry's curls (FINALLY!)

When Harry pulled back, he said "I was gonna say 'call you', but the kissing is good too," he teased.

"Oops, sorry," Louis blushed.

Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against Louis'. "No, it's fine, promise," and Louis felt his cock twitch.

"So, your number?" he asked, digging his phone out of his pocket.  Louis gave it to him then with one last kiss, opened the door and started making his way to his flat.  "Talk to you soon, yeah?" Harry replied after him.

"I'd like that," Louis replied, smiling. He waved and quickly let himself in then slid down the door once he got inside because his mind was spinning and he had a hard on.

"Guess it's time for another wank to Cowboy?" he said to his crotch, stumbling into his bedroom and quickly getting naked.  This wank involved two fingers inside his hole because Cowboy/Harry was about the hottest guy he'd ever met....

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition...and smut :D

Sunday Louis was putzing around his apartment attempting to clean when his phone rang. "Hullo?"

"Sorry did I wake you up?" the voice said.

_HARRY_

"Oh! Harry! No, I was just doing the dishes. How are you?" Louis asked.

"M good. I had fun last night," he said.

Louis gulped. "Me too. Was nice to talk to you and you're a good kisser too. Not that I'm an expert on that or anything but, erm," Louis needed to stop talking...

Harry laughed. "You're a good kisser too," he told him and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. "Look I'd like to take you out on a proper date but I work this weekend at the club so would Wednesday evening be okay? I know that's kind of strange but Anna will be at my sister's so I have the night free," he explained.

"It's not strange, Harry. Wednesday is a lovely day to go on a date. Sure, I could meet you somewhere after work?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great. There's a new restaurant downtown called Trident, thought maybe we could try it?" Harry asked.

"That sounds great. Around six?"

"Perfect. See you then?"

"It's a date!" Louis exclaimed.

"Great," Harry said, laughing. "See you then. Bye!"

Louis hung up the phone and started freaking the fuck out because:

1\. He hadn't had a date in months

2\. This date was with Harry, the hottest fucking guy on the planet

_FUCK........_

Louis met Harry at 6 sharp at the restaurant and holy hell, he looked amazing. He kissed Louis quickly on the cheek and said "nice to see you again." Louis blushed in response.  They sat down, ordered wine and started talking.

"So how was work?" Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Boring, as usual. So what degree are you working on at uni?" he asked.

"English and Political Science. I want to be a lawyer and help fathers maintain their custody rights to their children.  It kind of holds a special place in my heart for obvious reasons.  I'd also like to help gay/lesbian couples with adoptions," he admitted.

"Harry that's amazing. I think you'd be great at that," Louis admitted.

"Thanks. When Anna was a baby I worked in a law office as an assistant to the paralegal and I really enjoyed it. Plus they helped me with all the custody crap I was going through," Harry explained.

"Are you originally from Manchester?" Louis asked.

"No, Cheshire actually. Moved here to go to uni with my ex then just stayed. You?"

"Donny."

"You must be a big DRFC fan, then?" Harry teased.

"Mmm, yeah, just a bit. Ever since I was a kid and me mum took me to games," Louis explained.  "You?"

"Man U," Harry said.

"Check, please," Louis teased, pretending to stand up from his chair.  Harry laughed.  "Can we not be friends now?"

Louis plopped down in his seat and rolled his eyes teasingly. "I guess. Let's just not talk footie, okay?"

"Deal," Harry agreed, winking.  Louis' breath caught in his throat.

"So Harry, what's a fit guy like you doing on a date with a boring bloke like me?" Louis asked pointedly.

Harry-who had just taken a sip of his wine-spit it back into the glass.  "Oh my god, Louis, what the heck?" he said laughing.  "You are not boring."

"Hmm, that's up for debate. But for real, like what's your deal? When did you realize you were gay?" Louis asked, cutting to the chase.

"It's kind of a long story, if you don't mind. I tend to get word vomit when I tell it so if I'm talking too much, lemme know?" Louis nodded. "Okay, I guess I always knew but like I denied it, completely. Tried to convince myself I was straight, went along with all my mates when they talked about liking boobs, dated girls, the whole lot.  Then, oddly enough, when Anna was born I realized I had to be true to myself for her, to show her what that meant?  Plus me and her mum weren't getting along at all.  Anyone who says a baby can fix a relationship is full of shit because it's so stressful.  Plus added to that the fact that I wasn't even remotely attracted to her and, well, things exploded between us. I moved out and started hooking up with any guy I could find; hell I didn't have sex with a guy til I was nineteen. Can you imagine?"

Louis laughed. "No, I can't."

"Me neither. Anyway, soon after that I came out to my parents-who weren't surprised, funny enough-and tried to juggle work, Anna, plus the messy custody battle brewing.  Once I was out, that's when my ex used it against me to get Anna full-time but my lawyer told me to just show I was a responsible parent, have my own flat, a job, all that stuff, and the judge would dismiss her claim. Which he did, thankfully.  So here I am, nineteen years old, newly out and ready to explore my sexuality but I have a kid; talk about awkward.  Most guys ran the other way once I told them about her.  You ever been on grindr?" he asked.

"No, can't say that I have," Louis replied.

"Psh. It's ridiculous; you put your vitals, interests and a profile pic then you get loads of emails. But once you say 'hey sorry I can't stay out til 2 am I have a kid' they run like rats off a sinking ship. Plus the rest of my life was a hot freaking mess with the whole custody battle that I don't blame guys for running away.  Then when Anna was three, I met Peter and I fell hard for him. Oooh, boy. My ex was still around so she was able to keep Anna quite a bit and I felt like a teenager again, like a normal guy in his early twenties dating and falling in love. It was so wonderful but it didn't last."

"Why? What happened?" Louis asked.

Harry sighed.  "Well I asked Peter to move in with me and shortly after that is when my ex fucked off to the far East and I had primary custody so of course Anna lived with us.  Peter seemed a bit hesitant at first but we made it work and were just this happy little family until recently." Harry's bright countenance shifted slightly, a frown spreading across his entire face.  "We lived together for two years but about six months ago he told me he couldn't do 'this' anymore and moved out.  When I asked him why, he said 'Harry I'm twenty four years old, I should be living my life and having fun not sitting at home on a Friday night playing Princess Party.' He called Anna a 'liability' to his social life and said he wanted to date other people.  I mean I guess it's partly my fault because I was so busy with school and work and Anna and our sex life went in the toilet..."

Louis had heard enough. "Harry, stop."

Harry's eyes flickered to Louis'. "What? Too much word vomit?"

"Huh? No, you can continue your story in a minute but lemme tell you something: you don't need anyone in your life who calls your daughter a 'liability'" Louis said, anger rising in his voice.  "For fuck's sake, she's a child not something you can just toss aside to go get fucked up on the weekends."

"Hmm, I guess. I just really loved him and I thought we were going to get married," he admitted.  "Though I think maybe he already had a piece on the side because soon after he left he posted pictures on his Facebook of him backpacking in Italy with some twink. So whatever."

"See, you're better off without him," Louis said.

"I dunno. The weird thing is, I feel badly for Anna because the two people-besides me-who allegedly loved her the most have all but fucked off out of her life.  Hopefully she's too young to realize what's happened though she asks about Peter all the time. Funny enough she doesn't ask about her mum," he mused.  "Also, and forgive me if this is too much information for a second date, but I enjoy being in relationships, even though they usually end poorly for me. But I'm a romantic at heart, I fall fast, give my heart away without considering the consequences and I just get burned.  That's why I had to start working at the club because Peter wasn't around to help me with the rent and I can make more there in three days a week than I can working part-time at the law office.  It's sad, but true," he finished.

Louis waved his hand. "Look, Harry, I don't think being a romantic is a bad thing. Like I've been hurt loads of times and I'm as jaded as they come so seeing someone like you is quite refreshing to know that there's still people in this world who still believe in love.”

"Thanks,” Harry said blushing. “So, how did you come out? Was it easy for you?" Harry asked.

"It wasn’t as bad as I’d imagined. I came out to me mum and she was all 'I know honey, thanks for telling me' and continued her chores.  Me stepdad was okay with it but I think he was embarrassed. Like we lived in a small town where he was well known and owned businesses and people talked. I could’ve cared less what people said about me but he did apparently so things were a bit strained between us after that.  Then he and me mum divorced shortly after that and we’re trying to fix our relationship but I’m still kinda pissed at him, you know? For not supporting me when I needed him?  He’s fine with me being out now but the hurt’s been done." Louis admitted.

"That sucks, Louis," Harry said sympathetically.

Louis shrugged. "It is what it is. Me mum got really annoyed with him over his attitude.  She’s my fiercest defender; your story reminds me of hers. She had me when she was eighteen and we basically grew up together.  She used to joke that when she was dating she had to arrange sleepovers for me and her and I spent a lot of time at me Nan's. The first guy I ever met and spent time with was Mark, who she ended up marrying. Said she didn't want me to wake up with a strange man in her bed," he joked.  "How old are you?"

"Twenty four," Harry said.

"That's how old she was when she met Mark and I was old enough to know that she was happy and relaxed finally," Louis said.  "So maybe Anna doesn't know or understand all that's going on but she knows and sees how you react to things. So as long as you're happy she's happy."

"Hmm, I hope so. It's just being a single dad and trying to date is so hard. Like if the guy sticks around, how do I know he likes me and her? And how do I know when a good time is to introduce the guy to her? And him be okay with that? God it's so confusing...." Harry asked.

"Look, Harry, me mum used to say me and her were a 'package deal' and if a guy liked her he had to like me too or else he bounced," Louis explained.  "And as far as when to introduce him to Anna? Whenever you feel comfortable, be that a week, or a month or a year later."

"Ha! Yeah, you're right.  How many sisters do you have?"

"Four, god help me. I was so happy when Mark came along because I finally had someone to play baseball and footie with me and take me to a proper barber to get me hair cut," Louis admitted. "Then the girls were born and we were up to our eyeballs in pink and princesses and what not.  But they're amazing, so it's all good."

"So you've also seen your fair share of Disney princess movies?" Harry asked.

"Oh you have no idea. Each one about a hundred times," Louis admitted.

At that point, their food arrived so they dug into it, maintaining their conversation; at one point Louis had Harry laughing so hard he doubled over, which Louis felt a sense of pride about. Because Harry might be the hottest guy on the planet but currently, Louis was the one making him laugh.

After Harry insisted on paying for the meal, they walked out of the restaurant to Louis' car which Harry pinned him against and wasted little time snogging him silly. "God, Louis," Harry whispered, "I've been thinking about kissing you again all week," and judging from his hard-on that was poking Louis in the waist, he'd been thinking about more than that.  "God, same," Louis managed to say, brushing his hands up Harry's waist and resting them just above his bum. Now Harry thought it wise to literally grind his hips into Louis and fuck it was so hot, Louis felt like a bloody teenager, snogging in a parking lot with a raging hard-on.  Finally Harry pulled his face away and stared at Louis, lips swollen and covered in Louis' spit and said "hey, I have to work this weekend but could I maybe stop by after my show Saturday?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Louis said, trying to suppress his actual response which went something like: _OF FUCKING COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Harry pressed a swift kiss to Louis' lips. "Good. Anna will be at my mum's thought we could spend some time together. Maybe snog some more," Harry teased and Louis wanted to scream.

"Yes, yes, snog more, please," Louis managed to say.  With one last squeeze of his bum, Harry said "see you then" and sauntered off, sweet ass swaying from side to side, thick thighs bouncing with each step.  Louis felt faint-he hadn't had this much action in months-so he literally slid into his car and had to drive home with a boner.  He also wanked again that night, thanks to Cowboy....fourth time in a week if he was keeping track.

Even though they already had plans for Saturday night, Harry called Louis every night to "see how you're doing" which led to marathon phone calls, talking about everything from movies to footie to the most random shit ever.  Saturday afternoon, Harry texted Louis:

_The show ends at 11 so I'll be at your place by midnight. Is that too late?_

_No, I'll just have to take a nap! HA!_ Louis replied.

 _Ok, old man_ Harry teased with three grandpa emojis attached.

At about ten til midnight, there was a knock at the door, Louis opened it to find Harry, curls still wet from his post-show shower, tight tshirt hugging his curves, black skinny jeans sinfully stuck to his thighs.  Louis didn't know what he had in mind for the night but he was pretty sure he needed him out of those trousers ASAP.

"Hey" he said in his best James Dean voice.

Louis swallowed loudly. "Hey, yourself. Come in," he said then motioned to his flat.  Harry stepped inside and dropped his rucksack on the floor; when Louis closed the door, Harry suddenly pulled him towards him, holding Louis' arms and smacked a kiss on his lips.  "Mmm, more snogging, please," Harry moaned as they walked backwards to the couch.

"Mmm, yes, please," Louis said, brushing his hands around Harry's waist, tugging him on top of him when they hit the couch.  Now Harry hovered above him, biceps flexing as he braced himself against the couch, strong, determined tongue delving into Louis' mouth.  Soon, he pressed his hips into Louis' and now their hard-ons were rubbing together. Harry rutting against Louis' crotch, the pressure and friction a welcome relief.

_FUCK..._

"God, Louis you're so fit," Harry said softly, tucking his hand behind Louis' back.

"Mmm, you're not so bad yourself," Louis said, the understatement of the bloody year. He scratched his nails across Harry's abs and he breathed quickly into his mouth.

"Touch me, Louis," Harry demanded and well, that's all the encouragement Louis needed as he brushed his hand up Harry's rock hard crotch and dipped his hand under his trousers, eliciting a groan out of Harry.  As he slid the zipper down and pulled his cock out, Louis literally gasped because it was massive. Like he'd seen it in his ridiculously small weenie wrappers at the club but up close it was the size of Louis' arm. Honestly.

"Jesus, Harry, you're huge," Louis remarked, slowly pumping his fist up his shaft.

Harry merely groaned and put his knee beside Louis' waist on the couch.  The angle was a bit awkward but Louis didn't care because he was touching literally the prettiest cock he'd ever laid eyes on.  As he stroked him, Louis managed to shimmy out of his trackies so now his hard cock lay against his stomach which Harry took the initiative to grab as well.  So now they were kissing deeply and stroking each other and holy fuck, Louis almost came after two pumps; Harry's large hands wrapped tightly around his length and it felt so bloody good...

"Louis, fucking hell, I'm gonna come, fuck," Harry moaned and with one last tug, he spilled into Louis' hand with a gasp and a moan; then he quickened his hand around Louis and soon he came all over his chest.  Harry panted into Louis' mouth as Louis tried to figure out what in the hell just happened.

"Well, that's one way to say 'hi'" Louis teased and Harry laughed.  

"Sorry, been thinking about that for a while," Harry admitted.

"No worries, me too," Louis replied.  He kissed him and said "lemme go get something to clean us up," and scrambled off the couch.  When he returned, wiping himself with a flannel, Harry sat on his leg, semi-hard cock still exposed. Louis licked his lips...

"Haven't done that in a while, feel like a bloody teenager if I'm being honest," Louis admitted.  Harry barked out a laugh. "Me neither," as he cleaned himself off and tucked his beautiful cock back in his jeans.  Louis frowned slightly, sad to see it disappear....

"So whadda ya wanna do now?" Louis asked, sitting on the couch.

"Don' know 'm kinda spent after that," Harry said, voice thick and syrupy.

"You up for a cuddle?" Louis asked, pointing to his chest.

"Mmm, sure," Harry replied, crawling up the couch to lay in between his legs, head on his chest.  Louis breathed in his delicious scent and turned on a movie.

"You want some trackies or summat? Like how are those skinnies comfy?" Louis asked.

He heard Harry laugh sleepily into his chest. "They actually are very comfy, kinda like leggings," he admitted and Louis snorted. "Sure, Jan, leggings that hug your balls like a second skin, sounds great."

Now Harry laughed out loud. "M fine, promise, now shush," he said, brushing his lips quickly over Louis' and settling in, wrapping his arms around his waist.

The next thing Louis knew it was 3 am and he had a ridiculously painful cramp in his lower back; he glanced down at Harry who was doing an adorable snore/snuffle noise, mouth gaped open, drool threatening to fall onto Louis' shirt.  He really needed to get up so he poked him a few times and whispered his name.

Nothing.

He slid out from under him and laid him on the couch, back twitching in pain from being in one awkward position for so long with 180 pounds of man on top of him. Not that he was complaining....he draped a blanket over Harry then gimped back to his bed where he crawled in and quickly fell back to sleep.  He woke up around 10 to find the other side of the bed still empty and when he padded into the kitchen, Harry lay on the couch where he left him seven hours earlier.  Louis decided to make pancakes-from a mix because he most definitely couldn't screw that up-and tried to be quiet about it.  However, when he opened the cabinet with his pans, one came crashing down onto the floor and Louis let out a loud "FUCK!"

He heard Harry stirring in the living room so he yelled "SORRY!"

"Louis? Where's your loo?" Harry asked.

"Just down the hall, second door on your left," Louis said, gathering the ingredients.  When Harry returned from the loo, he was shirtless ( !!! ) hair askew, skinny jeans riding low on his hips, pillow marks on his face. And he looked absolutely adorable...

"Sorry I made noise, was gonna make pancakes," Louis apologized and he felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist and tuck his head in his shoulder.

"Mmm, so we had a sleepover and we didn't even sleep in the same bed?" he asked sleepily.

Louis snorted. "We suck at sleepovers."

"We'll just need to have another one soon," Harry explained, kissing his cheek.  Louis blushed and flipped the pancakes.  Thankfully, Harry put a shirt on to eat but his voice was still thick and slow and deep and it made Louis feel weird things inside.

"Guess I need to go pick up Anna from me mum's" he said finally, pushing away from the table and gathering his things. Louis put their plates in the sink and met him at the door where he kissed him.  "We'll do this again soon, yeah?" he asked and Louis nodded.

"Good, but just so you know, I usually sleep naked," Harry told him, sliding out the door, Louis standing there, mouth agape because now he had to live with THAT image in his brain til next weekend....

However the next three weeks consisted of a virtual carbon-copy of that one: a mid-week date at a lovely restaurant followed by a Saturday snog fest and Harry falling asleep on the couch.  He still hadn’t made good on his promise to have a proper sleep over with him naked under the covers, much to Louis’ disappointment. After a month, Harry called to cancel their Wednesday dinner, apologizing profusely.

"Harry, really, it's okay, promise," Louis reassured him.

"But I feel so badly, Louis. It's just Anna is sick and my mum is sick so she can't watch her and my sister is out of town," Harry said.

"Harry, stop. Please. It's OH KAY," Louis enunciated.  "Your kid needs you tonight. Never feel guilty or apologize for that. Besides the curry place I always go to is starting to miss me so I can pay them a visit tonight."

Harry laughed. "Alright, but we're still on for Saturday?" he asked.

"Absolutely. See you then," Louis reassured him.

So Louis spent that night with take away curry and a wank, though not necessarily in that order...

At 23:30 pm on Saturday Louis heard a welcome knock on the door, a bit earlier than he expected.  He swung it open to find Harry and when he pulled him in for a hug, he said "is that glitter in your hair?! And are you still all oiled up from the show?!"

"Mmm, rushed here as fast as I could, thought we could shower together. Wanna see your beautiful body completely naked. If that's okay," Harry whispered. "You've kinda already seen mine and I'm dying to see yours."

_OH GOD..._

"Yeah, sure," Louis managed to say, thankful he'd scrubbed the bathroom the night before.  He wasn't sure what Harry had in mind after they got naked but he was up for anything...

As Harry pulled him into the shower, he moaned into his mouth. "Fuck Louis, you're so fit, your body is brilliant."

Louis swatted at his chest and laughed. "Harry, puhleeze. Me arse is massive, I've got bloody love handles, my tummy sticks out," Louis started to say but Harry cut him off with a kiss.

"No," he finally said. "Your arse is perfect, you do not have bloody love handles and your stomach is flat as can be," Harry replied, brushing his hands across Louis' bum, and resting on his stomach.

"Now if we wanna talk perfect bodies, let's talk about yours because holy hell," Louis told him, reaching up to scrub shampoo in his hair.

"Shush, Louis," Harry said, seemingly embarrassed by Louis' compliment. "Besides we're not talking about me, we're talking about you," he reminded him and Louis playfully rolled his eyes. "Rinse," Louis demanded and Harry tilted his head back. When he did, Louis leaned up and pressed a kiss to his neck and Harry wrapped his hands around his waist.

"When we're done here, I'm gonna kiss every part of your amazing body," Harry whispered to Louis who felt himself go weak in the knees so he just slid on down to take Harry's cock into his mouth.

"God, Louis," he moaned as Louis suckled the tip and tugged on his balls.  He dragged his tongue up and down the shaft, twirling and licking his entire-massive-length.  Harry kept making obscene noises-moans and grunts and whimpers-the deeper Louis took him and the more he sucked, spurring him on.  Louis looked up at him through his wet eyelashes to see him bracing himself on the walls of the shower, head thrown back, mouth open, hips flicking into Louis' mouth. God he was gorgeous....

"Louis, fuck me I'm gonna come," Harry finally said, tugging on Louis' hair; when he pulled off him, he came all over his face with a shout. As Louis kissed up his body, Harry said "wasn't expecting that," to which Louis replied "I was."

Harry laughed. "Now it's my turn. Let's get dried off," so Louis turned off the water and they made their way to his bedroom, towels wrapped around their waists. Harry laid Louis down on the bed and started kissing him softly on the lips then moving down his face, across his jawline and slowly working his way down his body. By the time he put his mouth on Louis' cock, it was already rock hard and leaking come.

"Fffuckk, Harry," Louis moaned, the welcome relief of it all.  Harry had the most brilliant blow job technique and Louis appreciated it very much a lot.  He looked stunning from Louis' perspective, pink lips wrapped around Louis' cock, spit slicking it up, tongue dragging up and down, eyelashes fluttering when he took it too deep. This image is what Louis wanked to for months and it was finally real. "God, Harry," Louis whispered, tugging on his curls and flicking his hips into Harry's mouth.  Harry started humming around his cock and Louis thought he would die.  Then he brushed his hands up Louis' sides and started flicking his nipples and he bloody lost it.

"HARRY! FUCK! M gonna come!" he yelled so Harry took his mouth off and with one last suckle of his tip, Louis spilled onto his waist, groaning the entire time. Harry started kissing his hip bones while he came down from his orgasm, then he wiped him off with the towel thrown beside him.  

"Harry, oh my GOD," Louis said, motioning for him to move up the bed and meet him for a kiss.  "Fuck, that was amazing."

"Mmm," Harry hummed into his mouth. "Glad you liked it. Now we can finally have a proper sleep over, so budge over I wanna cuddle."  Louis was happy to comply as he drifted off to sleep, the soothing sounds of Harry's snoring lulling him to sleep.

The next six weeks went as such: mid-week dates, sometimes lunch at Louis' work while Anna was in school then weekend sleep overs with lots of blow jobs, snogging and fingering.  The first time Harry put his long, gorgeous fingers inside Louis, he felt alive for the first time in months and he almost came untouched. They'd also not had sex yet even though Louis really wanted to, but he enjoyed getting to know Harry before being intimate with him.  Besides it'd been going on seven months since Louis'd had sex so what was a few more weeks?!  At least he hoped that would all it would take...

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTT ;DDDDDD

"Louis I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel for this weekend. I've got a massive paper due Monday and I have to get it done. My mum took Anna so I could study," Harry said one Thursday afternoon.

"Harry, please stop apologizing. I remember those days at uni; god, it was so stressful. I can only imagine what it must be like to do that with a child," Louis mused.

"Yeah," Harry said softly. "It's just....I have the whole place to myself and we could have a proper sleepover. Here."

Louis laughed. "Harry, you need to study and not be distracted. Besides I don't even know where you live," he reminded him.

"I guess. Just seems like a missed opportunity is all."

"Well it won't be if you don't get your paper finished and pass your exams," Louis said firmly. "Now, study hard and we'll catch up after."

"Okay, Louis, sorry again," Harry replied.

"Harry if you keep apologizing I promise I won't answer your next call," Louis teased.

"Haha! Sor...Oops! Talk to you later," Harry finished the call with a laugh.

Not twenty minutes later, Louis got a text from Harry with a link to Google maps. When he opened it, it showed a pin that said "Harry's flat" and Louis chuckled to himself.

 _Is this a hint?!_ Louis asked

 _Maybe? You can come over for a study break :D_ Harry replied

 _You're ridiculous, you know that?_ Louis reminded him

 _Yes, but that's part of my charm_ Harry said cheekily

 _Okay, I'll think about it_ Louis promised

Of course Louis wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see Harry so Friday night around 10 he knocked on his door. "HI!" Harry said, smiling broadly.  "Nice to see you!"

Louis held up two coffee cups and a bag of pastries. "Venti Skinny Mocha for you-loads of caffeine-and Yorkshire Tea for me. Plus sweets for you and Anna," Louis explained as Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," he said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"You're welcome. Thought you could use a break and I've been dying to see you and your place so show me around," Louis suggested.  Harry started the brief tour of his flat then they settled on the couch, Harry digging into the sweets.

"MM these are good," He said, mouth full of pastry.

"How's your paper going?" Louis asked.

"Fine, I guess. It's Shakespeare so, yeah, boring as hell," Harry explained.  When he finished eating and brushed the crumbs onto the floor, he motioned for Louis to lay on his chest.  "I'm not here to distract you I'm here to help you, give you caffeine and make you stay awake so you can finish your paper," Louis warned.

"I know, Louis," Harry said into his hair. "Just wanted to cuddle."

"Okay, cuddling is good," Louis agreed, settling into Harry's arms.   When he looked at the tv, he saw framed pictures of Harry and Anna, plus what he assumed were Harry's family-mum, sister, step dad-and one of Harry plus a guy and Anna.  "Is that Peter?" Louis asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah," Harry said softly.  "I need to take it down but Anna insists I leave it up.  Says it helps her remember him now that he's left."

"That's nice of you to do," Louis remarked.

"Thanks, I'd do anything to make her happy," Harry replied. "Even if I hate seeing his dumb face every day."

Louis laughed and nuzzled his head into Harry's chest.  "We can't cuddle for too long because you need to study," Louis reminded him.

"Okay, mum. thanks," Harry teased. "Missed you, Lou," he said softly and Louis felt his body shudder. "You too," Louis said, tilting his head to look at him. When he did, Harry bent his head down to meet him for a kiss, softly at first then slowly building up power until Louis felt weak all over.  He loved kissing Harry, feeling his soft lips against his, tasting his tongue, opening his mouth wider to him.

“Lou” he whispered in a way that made Louis lose all feeling in his bones.

“Harry,” Louis replied. “You...need...to...study…” he reminded him in between kisses.

“Can...study...later...need...you…” Harry said, pulling Louis to sit in his lap, hard cocks rubbing together.

“Mmmmfffff” was all Louis could muster to say.  After a serious snog session that had both of them hot and bothered, Louis tore his mouth away to grab a breath, only to have Harry start licking up his neck. When he got to his ear he said “wanna suck you”.  

“Harry, why?” Louis asked.

“Why do I wanna suck your cock?!” Harry asked incredulously.

“Ha! No, silly, why are you so...nice? Generous? Giving? I dunno what the word is but you always wanna do stuff to me,” Louis attempted to explain.

“I like making you happy, Lou,” Harry replied. “You seem to like it, so I figured I’d keep doing it over and over..”

“Psh, of course I like it Harry! What’s not to like?!” Louis wondered.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno, I’m used to giving everything in a relationship-emotionally and physically-and getting little in return. But, you’re different, Louis. I like that.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Harry Styles,” Louis mused. “You’re different. But I like that.”

Harry burst out laughing.

“Now, about that blowie?” Louis asked.

“M ready when you are,” Harry replied, laying down flat on the couch.

Louis stripped off his pants quickly then slowly pushed his hard cock into Harry’s mouth, bracing against the arm of the couch, knees beside his shoulders.  He then began literally fucking into Harry’s mouth, Harry’s hands on his thighs to keep him steady.

“”Harry, this okay?” he asked, balls knocking off Harry’s chin.

“MMmm,” Harry said, giving him a ‘thumbs up’ and encouraging him to go faster, with shorter thrusts, so Harry’s slurping noise was followed quickly by Louis’ groan and the smack of skin-on-skin.

Louis looked so gorgeous from Harry’s point of view, abs at attention, sweat beading across them, hair flopping in front of his face…

Soon Louis said “Harry, fuck, gonna, fucking come, fuck” and Harry made a motion with his hand like “bring it on”, now helping Louis’ hips make slow rolls into his mouth.

“Fuck you gonna swallow me?” Louis asked incredulously. Harry gave him another thumbs up “HARRY... GOD HARRY!” Louis yelled as his hips stilled and warm, hot, salty come spilled down Harry’s throat, Louis looking on in amazement.

“Fuck,” he said softly, looking at Harry’s gorgeous face, his pink lips wrapped around Louis’ cock, small dribble of come beside his mouth.  Louis pulled out then pressed kisses to his cheek. “Lemme go get you some water,” Louis said, hopping up to go to the kitchen.  He returned to Harry sitting up on the couch, head resting on the pillow.

“Mmm, don’t feel like studying now,” Harry groaned, voice wrecked from Louis’ cock down his throat, taking a quick sip of his water.

“Well you have to,” Louis said, reaching for his trousers. “And I need to go to let you study.”

Harry pouted. “No, Louis, stay. Please,” he begged, tugging on his hand to sit back on the couch.

“No,” Louis laughed. “I don’t want to distract you. You need to study!” he reminded him. “And please don’t pout, you look like a bloody toddler, honestly.”

“If I pout more will you stay?” Harry asked, ramping up the pouting.

“NO!” Louis exclaimed teasingly, now mostly dressed.

Harry pulled him into his lap. “But I wanted to make you breakfast in the morning,” he said persuasively.

“I’ll definitely take a rain cheque on that. I fucking love breakfast,” Louis said, slipping on his shoes. He pressed a quick but firm kiss on Harry’s lips and said “hope you enjoyed your study break,” then gathered his things and started walking towards the door.

“I would enjoy it more if you’d stay!” Harry yelled after him.

Louis blew him a kiss then closed the door behind him.

After he arrived home, Louis texted Harry:  _you big fat liar. I so do not live “on your way home” I think that was just a line :D_

Harry repled with the three “see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil” monkey emojis and Louis could do nothing but laugh...

Two weeks later, Harry had the night off and they’d planned to go out on a proper date.  However, around lunch time on Saturday, Harry called Louis to cancel.

“Lou, I’m so sorry it’s just this private booked last minute and I can make enough tonight to pay my rent for three months,” he explained.

Louis was seriously bummed but he totally understood. “Harry, it’s fine, I promise. I’m disappointed I won’t get to see you but you gotta do what you gotta do,” he replied.

Louis heard Harry let out a breath on the other end of the phone. “Thanks, Lou, you’re the best. I owe you one,” he said quickly, then hung up the phone.

“Well, now what?!” Louis asked to no one in particular….he considered going to a movie but that would involve effort that he didn’t posses at the moment so he remained on his couch, binge-watching “Orange is the New Black” on Netflix.

Around 21:30, the doorbell rang which rousted Louis out of his lazy slouch with a start. “Who the fuck is that at this hour?” he muttered to himself, thinking it was his drunk asshole neighbors who forgot their key again.  He peeked out the peep hole to see a police officer standing there, hat pulled low on his face.

_THE FUCK?!_

“Can I help you, sir?” Louis asked calmly opening the door and trailing his eyes up the cop’s ridiculously amazing body.

“We’ve had some noise complaints, sir, gonna need to investigate,” he said and it took Louis two seconds to realize this was Harry, even though he was disguising his voice. Louis stifled a giggle behind his hand as Harry stepped into his flat and Louis closed the door behind him.

“Sir, wait here, this shouldn’t take long,” Mr. Cop said sternly as Louis tried not to laugh...he made his way around the flat and returned with a chair from the kitchen. “Sir, sit here, we need to talk. I think you’re hiding a suspicious substance on your person. I need you to disrobe and I might have to do a body cavity search on you if you don’t come.”

And he paused.

“Clean. If you don’t come clean,” he finished quickly.

Louis coughed as he attempted to hide a laugh-and failed miserably, but he did take off his shirt and trackies then sat in the chair wearing only his pants.  Mr. Cop then straddled his lap saying “I’ll need to hold you down while I do this, sir. I’ll try to make it as comfortable as I can.”

Louis bit his lip and whispered “Thought you had a private?”

Harry leaned into his ear, hot breath drumming off Louis’ racing pulse. “ _You_ are my private,” he explained quickly.

_OHHHHHHHHHH…._

Louis put his wrists together in front of his chest. “Aren’t you gonna tie me up?”

Harry kissed his knuckles. “S not that kind of private. Besides I didn’t peg you for a sub.”

Louis simply stared at him. “You’re a good lad, Harry Styles, nice little body too,” he gasped as Harry stood up then picked up a rucksack he’d dropped by the front door (which Louis failed to notice earlier).  He pulled out a bluetooth speaker then synced his phone with it, as loud club music began playing, the thumping beats keeping time with Louis’ rapid heart rate. Harry flung off his hat, curls flying freely now and said “this is the kind of private where you can touch though. In fact, touching me with any part of you is highly encouraged.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” he teased.

Harry ripped open his shirt in one move and leaned into Louis’ face. “Yes, very,” then drug his teeth across Louis’ lip.

_FUCK…_

The music blared and Harry danced, Louis mesmerized by the deep cut of his abs, the way his back flexed when he turned, how his strong thighs twitched when he bent down.  After stripping off the cop uniform, Harry wore the green fluorescent weenie wrapper he had on that first night Louis saw him at the Thundering Pony. Then he shoved his arse in Louis’ face so Louis took the opportunity to brush his hands and his tongue up and down his muscular thighs and nip a bite into his fleshy cheeks.

“Lou,” Harry breathed out when he did….Louis was so hard but still wearing his pants so when Harry moved, Louis shimmied out of them quickly then Harry straddled his lap again and pressed his mouth to Louis’.

“This okay?” he asked quickly, pushing his warm, thick tongue into Louis’ mouth.  

“Fuck yes, Jesus,” Louis replied with a groan.  “You look fucking amazing.”

Harry smiled and said “got a surprise for you,” then walked over to his rucksack and pulled out a rather large dildo.  He placed it on the floor, squirted lube on it, then shed his pants and lowered himself on it while staring Louis in the face.

“Ffffuckkkk,” he moaned as he bottomed out on it. “Louis,” he gasped, “bring your chair closer,” so Louis did. Now Harry sat in between his legs, fucking himself on a giant dildo, brown curls flopping, eyelids heavy, abs constricting, small “uhs” escaping his mouth as his hard cock bounced, pre-come smearing the top.

“Harry...oh god, Harry,” was all Louis could say because he looked so beautiful. And hot. Like holy shit….

He kept bouncing on the dildo in a mesmerizing motion and Louis couldn’t look away even if he tried.  Harry put his arms on the outside of his thighs and pulled Louis even closer so now his mouth was just inches in front of his cock.  Louis licked his lips in anticipation…

“Lou,” he said. “Wanna get good and stretched cause judging by the looks of you, it’s gonna hurt when you’re inside me.”  Louis could only whimper a reply as Harry mouthed at the tip of his cock, raising himself slightly on the dildo, Louis’ knees under his shoulders.  When he sat back down, he only went about half way but he started pulsing on the dildo and it must’ve hit his prostate because he started making absolutely obscene noises, humming around Louis’ cock, mumbling “oh gods” and “fuck Lou”, nails digging into the fleshy tops of Louis’ thighs.

Finally he pulled his mouth off Louis’ cock and put his head in his lap as he continued pulsing on the dildo.

“Is that your ‘spot’, babe?” Louis asked and Harry simply nodded in response. Louis peeked between his legs to see Harry’s ridiculously hard cock bobbing, his face contorted with pleasure.  “Do you think you can come untouched?” he asked, brushing his hand through Harry’s curls.

“Uh huh,” Harry groaned, speeding up his bounces and the filth flying out of his mouth. This was literally the hottest thing Louis had ever seen, even in a porno…

Louis also couldn’t wait to get his cock into Harry and see him respond to him like this. He almost came from that thought alone…

Harry continued to work himself on the dildo, bouncing and grinding and thrusting, nails scratching down Louis’ thighs, his head still resting in Louis’ lap.  A few minutes later, he let out a guttural groan and his entire body shuddered as come spurted out of his cock, continuing to ride the dildo while his body recovered from its intense orgasm.

“That was so beautiful, Harry, oh my god,” Louis said as Harry lay panting in his lap. Louis wiped the sweat off his forehead as Harry asked “where do you want me?”

_FUCK THIS WAS HAPPENING...LOUIS FELT LIKE A TEENAGER AGAIN…_

“My bed, all fours,” Louis demanded and Harry lifted himself off the toy with a grunt then quickly ran into the bedroom, Louis laughing after him.  As he climbed behind him on the bed, he pressed kisses to his shoulders saying “you’re so good, so, so good. This okay?” he asked.

“Yes, Lou, yes, whatever you want is fine. However you want me, I’ll do it,” Harry reminded him and Louis’ cock twitched at how eager he was to please.

“You’ve done so much already, baby, now you just need to let me fuck you,” Louis said seductively, rolling on a condom and finally-FINALLY-pushing inside Harry with a grunt. He dug his nails into Harry’s hips and pressed his thumbs into his lower back because he felt fucking amazing. Warm and tight and wet but loose enough for Louis to easily fuck him….

As they got into a rhythm, Louis thrusting forward with Harry pushing back, Louis leaned over Harry’s back and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. “Fuck you feel so good,” he said, left hand grazing over Harry’s sensitive nipples.  Harry let out a hiss in response. “Lou, fuck, just wanna make it good for you, make you feel good, please,” he begged.

 _Who even was this guy?_ Louis wondered….

“God, baby, you do, you’re...you’re the best,” Louis replied putting his palm in between Harry’s shoulder blades then pressing his chest to the duvet. When he did, Harry cried out “LOUIS!” so he knew he must’ve found his prostate. With short, quick thrusts Louis kept pushing against it, nailing it with every flick of his hips, Harry whining and moaning and clenching his fists, balls knocking together underneath Louis.

When he grabbed his cock, the double-sensation of pressure on his prostate and a warm hand wrapped snugly around his dick was too much for Harry as he came with a loud shout, rim tightening around Louis’ cock quickly, hips spreading apart even more as his entire body enveloped Louis. Soon that pressure proved too much for Louis who pushed into him one last time as he came hard, filling up the condom quickly with his come.

Louis stared at Harry’s ass and the way it stretched around his cock, warm come pulsing out of him, Harry panting underneath him. “Fuck that was brilliant” he groaned then wrapped Harry up and pulled them both to the duvet.

“M not sure what prompted this but I’m incredibly thankful for it,” Louis said. “Do you do these kinds of privates a lot?” he asked, pressing hot kisses to his back.

“Mmm, no, this is a special kind of ‘private’ just for you,” Harry admitted.

“Haha! Well thank you very much,” Louis mused.

“Also, I’ve cancelled all my regular privates at the club, since, uh, we started dating,” Harry admitted.

Louis stopped kissing his shoulder. “Seriously?! Why?! Thought you had to pay rent,” he reminded him.

“Well, they gave me a raise as a featured dancer and I wanted to be able to spend more time with you on the weekends. So I don’t need to do them anymore,” Harry explained.

“You did that...for me?!” Louis asked incredulously. “What did all your ladies think about that?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, been wanting to do it for a while and you were a good reason to. The ladies weren’t happy but my co-workers were cause they inherited my schedule.”

“Harry, darling, do you have any idea how amazing you are?” he asked, kissing down his arm.

“No, tell me,” Harry teased.

“So fucking amazing, I swear,” Louis told him.

“You mean ‘in the sack’, right?” Harry asked.

“Well, of course I do. But also just in general,” Louis explained and he could feel Harry’s big smile spread across his face.

“Thanks, Louis,” he said softly, seemingly embarrassed by all the praise.

“You’re welcome. Now c’mere I wanna cuddle. Mind if we stay here the rest of the night?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head, willingly wrapping himself up in Louis’ arms.

The next morning, Louis awoke to the lovely smell of bacon cooking and as he contemplated getting out of bed, Harry arrived in the bedroom with a tray of pancakes and bacon, plus a cup of tea.

“Ooh, three of my favorite things,” Louis said. “Well, four if we count you,” he teased and Harry blushed.  “Why’d you do all this?”

“You took a rain cheque on breakfast the last time, so I wanted to make it up to you,” he explained.

“Mmm, dis good bacon,” Louis mumbled, mouth full of bacon.

Harry laughed as he scrolled through his phone, laying starkers on the bed.  Suddenly he asked “Louis, does it bother you that I’m a stripper?”

“Harry why the fuck would it bother me?” Louis asked, finishing his bacon.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Cause it’s kinda lewd, I’m up there in just me skivvies, grinding on people.”

Louis stared at him. “Harry, look, me mum was a single parent for many years, worked as a midwife, took babysitting jobs on the side to make ends meet. I know how hard it was for her so I have no right to judge you-or anyone-for how they make a living when they have a child,” he said firmly.

“I know. It’s just...dancing with women, getting paid for it, pretending I like them and am attracted to them,” he mused.

Louis slid down the bed and swiped his thumb across Harry’s lips. “Harry,” he said calmly. “Are you pretending with me?”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “No, Louis, oh god, no,” he said.

Louis pushed him on his back and threw his legs behind his shoulders. “”Good. Now lemme enjoy TWO of favorite things combined: sex with you and bacon,” he teased pressing a bacon-flavored kiss to Harry’s lips as he laughed and pushing his fingers into his hole.

“You’re still so stretched out from last night, babe,” Louis observed, rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock. “You ready?” Harry nodded quickly as Louis pressed inside him, fucking him slowly while marking his chest with greasy, slick, bacon-flavored kisses.

A month-and several shag fests later-they were sat at Harry’s table when he suddenly blurted out “Louis I want you to meet Anna.”

Louis almost choked on his tea. “Um, sure, if you think now is a good time.”

Harry nodded firmly. “I do. We’ve been dating for a while now and it’s time you meet her.”

Louis blushed at the mention of “dating” then asked “okay, when and where?”

Obviously Harry hadn’t thought out the details so he said “I dunno, this weekend? Starbucks?”

“Harry, I’m meeting your six-year-old daughter, not your sixty-year-old grandmother,” Louis reminded him and Harry giggled. “Why don’t we go to the park by your house? I’ll meet you there like Saturday afternoon.”

“Wow, you sure you don’t mind?”

“No way, I want her to be comfortable and relaxed with me around which she would be at the park. Besides, I haven’t been on the swings in ages,” Louis admitted.

“Okay, well it’s sorted then,” Harry agreed.

Saturday afternoon Louis strolled up to the park to find Harry sitting on the bench watching Anna run around. “Hey,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Louis smiled. “Anna, love, come here,” Harry called after her and she skipped over to him, brown curls bouncing. Louis thought she was just about the prettiest little girl he’d ever met.

“Anna, this is daddy’s friend, Louis,” Harry said but he somewhat mumbled his name.

She wrinkled her nose and said “Lou Lou? That’s a weird name!”

Louis giggled and Harry admonished her. “No, Anna. LOU-WEE”

“Oh,” she said and held out her tiny hand for Louis to shake. “Hi, Lou-WEE, I’m Anna.”

Louis bent down to shake her hand “Hi Anna it’s nice to meet you. Are you having fun?”

“Mmmhmm,” she replied. “What’s your favorite part of the park, Lou Lou? Can I call you Lou Lou?”

“Sure!” he exclaimed as Harry tried not to laugh.  “Hmmm,”” Louis pretended to think. “I think I like...the swings!”

Anna clasped her hands together in delight. “ME TOO! Wanna push me on them?”

“I would love to,” Louis replied as Anna tugged him towards the swings. “Be back in a bit,” he yelled over his shoulder to Harry who was now laughing softly.

First Louis pushed Anna “Higher, Lou Lou! Higher!” she yelled with every swing. Then Louis got on the one next to her and they had a competition to see who could go the highest.

“Anna, that’s high enough,” Harry said cautiously and she rolled her eyes as they slowed down.

“You totally won, Anna,” Louis whispered to her and she smiled then tugged him towards the slide.

They spent the rest of the afternoon messing about, ending with a pick-up game of footie, Anna scoring a goal and the three of them collapsing in a heap of giggles and exhaustion.  “Who’s up for ice cream?” Harry asked and both Louis and Anna yelled “ME!” at the same time.  As they sat on the bench outside the ice cream parlor, Anna laid her head on Louis’ shoulder and gently drifted to sleep, ice cream melting off the cone.  

“Lou,” Harry said softly. “Today was fun, yeah?”

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages,” Louis admitted, heart fluttering in his chest for some reason….

“Me neither,” Harry agreed. “We’ll do it again soon?”

“I’d like that,” Louis said, leaning across Anna to press an ice-cream flavored kiss to Harry’s already luscious lips.

Louis spent the rest of that weekend and the next with Harry and Anna.  Two weeks later, Harry invited Louis for dinner, though he said “Anna wants to invite you over for dinner.”

“Oh, ANNA does? What about you?” Louis teased.

“Well, it was her suggestion and I’m just her social events coordinator,” Harry explained laughing.

“Well, who am I to say ‘no’ to her?”

“She gets that a lot, which is why she’s so spoiled,” Harry replied.

“I’m more than happy to spoil her some more,” Louis replied. “What time?”

“Saturday, say 18:00? I’m making my famous chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham. At Anna’s request of course,” he informed him.

“Perfect. I’ll be there will bells on,” Louis said.

When Harry opened the door, Anna met him with a big hug then tugged him into the flat, pulling him to her room. “Hiii!!” he said to Harry as he ran by.

“She wants to show you her room! She even cleaned it!” Harry yelled after him.

Anna gave him the grand tour and Louis pretended he hadn’t seen it before. She introduced him to all her baby dolls and the princesses and showed him her pictures. “And this is my Granna-she has a black and white cat named Dusty, he loves me-and my Grandpa,” she explained, showing him a picture of Harry’s parents.  She finally took a breath when Harry appeared in the doorway telling her “Anna, wash up, dinner’s ready,” then she lept off the bed and ran to the loo.

Harry sat down on the bed with Louis and kissed his neck softly. “Hiii. You look nice. You smell good too,” he said.

Louis gripped his thigh. “That’s called ‘eau de whatever soap is on sale at Tesco’s’” he teased.

“Well, it’s brilliant, might have you for dessert,” Harry mused. Louis’ dick twitched at that thought, but before Louis could reply, Anna returned from washing her hands.

“Ready, daddy!” she exclaimed.

“Time to eat!” Harry told them both as Louis attempted to walk downstairs and ignore his semi-boner…

As they dug into their dinner, Louis asked, “so Anna, who’s your favorite Disney princess?”

She bit her lip as she thought and finally replied. “Ariel. Purple is my favorite color and it’s hers too,” she said firmly.

Suddenly Louis started singing “look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my life is complete,” and Anna doubled over with giggles. “Walking around on those...whadda ya call them? Oh, FEET,” Louis finished, wiggling his feet and both Anna and Harry laughed.

Then he turned his voice into Scuttle the seagull’s and picked up his fork. “Now dis here’s a dinglehopper! Ya use it to brush ye hair!”

Anna laughed so hard, she snorted which made everyone chuckle.  Once she caught her breath, she said “Lou Lou, you’ve seen ‘Little Mermaid’?”

“A few times,” he admitted.

“Can we watch it again tonight, daddy? Please?” she begged.

“It’s up to you, love,” he told her.

“Can we Lou Lou?!”

“Absolutely!” Louis exclaimed and she squealed with delight.

Every so often, Louis caught Harry looking at him with a wry smile and something resembling fondness. Louis’ insides fluttered in response...

“Well, Harry that was simply delicious,” Louis said after finishing his dinner.

“Why don’t you two go into the lounge and get the movie ready and I’ll bring in dessert,” Harry suggested. “Anna can you take your plate to the kitchen?”

“Sure, daddy,” she replied and Harry winked at Louis.

“You sure you don’t mind? I can help with the dishes,” Louis suggested.

“Naw, just keep her entertained, that’s a big help,” Harry replied.

“Kay, Lou Lou, time for da movie!” Anna proclaimed as she pulled him into the lounge.

By the time Harry brought dessert, Louis and Anna were cuddled under a blanket, as the opening strains of “Part of Your World” played.

“I don like Ursula,” Anna explained. “She’s mean to Ariel.” But before Ursula even appeared on screen, Anna fell asleep curled up against Louis’ shoulder, adorable snore/snuffle sounds escaping her wide-open mouth. Louis kicked Harry’s leg “she gets this from you,” he said softly and Harry responded by digging his foot into Louis’ calf and mouthing “Twat!”. Louis laughed so hard he almost knocked Anna off the couch.  When her tiny snores turned louder, Harry picked her up and carried her to bed; Louis yawned and decided to gather his things and get ready to leave. He was tucking his second foot into his Vans when Harry wrapped him up in a hug from behind and tugged him onto the couch with him. He placed a kiss on the back of Louis’ neck and said, “Now it’s daddy’s turn to have fun.”

Louis laughed. “Yeah, what’s that mean?”

“Don’ know,” Harry mumbled into his neck. “But I’m pretty sure it involves you being naked.”

Louis barked out a laugh and seriously considered the offer, then he pushed himself off Harry’s chest and said “No, you need to be a responsible parent and I need to leave.” Then he bent over to tie his shoe when Harry said:

“Louis, stay. All night.”

Louis stopped what he was doing and stared at Harry. He knew what this meant to him. And to Harry.

This was a huge step in their relationship.

“Harry...are you sure?” Louis asked cautiously.

“Yes,” Harry said firmly. “I mean, if you want?”

Louis said nothing, just launched himself into Harry’s lap, mouths knocking together, Harry’s strong hands gripping at his bum.

After a serious snog session, Harry teased “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes, yes, FUCK, yes,” Louis moaned. “Naked, naked, naked I wanna be naked with you all night long.”

_And he was…_

The next morning, Louis stirred slightly, pressing Harry’s warm back further into his chest and feeling his semi-hard cock wishing them both a good morning.  Then he heard:

“Daddy, did you and Lou Lou have a sleepover last night?”

And his eyes popped open to see Anna standing beside Harry’s bed as Harry reached to pull her in bed with them. “Yes we did, love,” Harry said, nuzzling his nose into hers. “Is that okay?”

“Sure,” she said. “Hi Lou Lou”

“Morning, princess,” Louis said, voice still thick with sleep. What little bit they did get the previous night…

“Daddy, ‘m hungry,” she said, pouting just like Harry.

“Okay, baby, run along and get a movie started and I’ll fix you and Lou pancakes and bacon in a bit,” Harry told her.

“Oooh, yeah!” she exclaimed then scurried off the bed and they listened to her footsteps going down the stairs to the lounge.

When the noise stopped, Louis pulled Harry back into his chest and groaned “I forgot how early kids wake up even on the weekends.”

“I know, right?” Harry agreed, Louis nipping at his earlobe, his semi still popped and now poking Harry in the waist. Louis brushed his hand down Harry’s chest and past his cock, which was also half-hard.

“Mmm, last night was fun,” he moaned, grinding his hips into Harry’s side.

“Was, wasn’t it?” Harry mused.

“How many times did you come?” Louis asked, now licking down his neck.

“Lost count after five,” Harry replied.

“Mmm, maybe we could go for one more this morning?”

“Lou!” Harry admonished. “Anna’s downstairs!”

As if Louis didn’t know that?

“I know. It’d be a shame to waste two perfectly good boners, though. I can be quiet, just wonder if you can?” He asked, brushing the pad of his thumb around Harry’s rim. When he did, Harry literally submitted to him, rolling onto his stomach and spreading his legs.

_Fuck if he wasn’t perfect…._

Louis opened him up quickly, still wet and stretched from the night before, then pushed inside him with a groan.

“Babyyy,” Louis whispered in his ear, hips flicking softly into Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry was biting his lip, soft grunts escaping his mouth. “You wanna yell don’t ya, love?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“What do you wanna say?”

At that point, Harry lifted up slightly on his knees and pushed his hips back into Louis so now he was completely inside him. “God you feel so good,” Louis moaned.

“Wanna scream for you to fuck me like you mean it, Lou,” he said softly.

“Just because I’m not knocking your head against the headboard doesn’t mean I don’t mean this. But you like it rough, don’t ya baby?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

Louis then braced his knees on the outside of Harry’s, put his elbows below his arm pits and thrusted hard into him. “Me too, baby, I like it rough,” and he plowed into him again, a small gasp escaping Harry’s mouth which just turned Louis on even more. So he kept doing that-quick, hard thrusts of his hips into Harry who stayed silent, face contorting in pleasure. He started jack-rabbiting into him, hips flying, balls knocking together, blankets bouncing off Louis’ back; Harry reached down to stroke himself.

“That’s it baby, please come for me, fuck” Louis groaned, orgasm building quicker. As Harry came with a soft shout, the warm, tight sensation around Louis’ cock meant he spilled into the condom quickly, slowing his hips down until he stilled inside Harry.

“Baby,” he breathed out, hot kisses on Harry’s back. When he pulled out, Harry rolled over on his back, Louis still hovering over him.

“You’re amazing,” Harry said, kissing him.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Louis teased, biting his bottom lip with his teeth, though Louis wasn’t sure if he meant the sex or just in general. Either way was fine…

At that moment they heard Anna yell from downstairs, “DAAADDD! ‘M hungryyyyyyy” and Louis collapsed on top of him both laughing hysterically.

“Be right there, love,” Harry replied, kissing Louis on the cheek then rolling him off his chest.

“You stay here, get some more sleep, I’m gonna go fix breakfast,” Harry told him pulling on a tshirt and some trackies. God he was beautiful, cheeks flushed from being freshly fucked.

“Naw, I’m up now. I’ll go watch a movie with Anna,” Louis replied, trying to find his pants.  When he looked up, Harry had stretched across the bed, face in front of his.

“Thank you,” he said softly but filled with meaning.  

“Sure,” Louis said surprised, kissing him.  It seemed like he wanted to say something else but then he backed off the bed and left the room.

They’d finished breakfast and Louis and Anna were starting to colour in the “Princess Ariel” colouring book when there was a knock at the door.

“Who the heck is that at this hour?” Harry wondered as he walked to the door.  A few seconds later, Louis heard him say incredulously, “PETER?!”

Then Anna bolted from her seat, running through the flat to hug him tightly yelling “PETEY!!!!!!!”

“Hi, love,” he heard him say, and as he came around the corner, Louis saw him press a kiss to Harry’s cheek and ruffle Anna’s hair, who was now smiling broadly.

“What...what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“M done backpacking, thought I’d come back and see you. Told you that last week.  I can stay, right?” Peter asked and Harry nodded.

Anna tugged at Harry’s hand and exclaimed “Daddy daddy daddy! Let him stay! Puhleezeeeeeeeeee!!!” Harry nodded. “Sure...sure…” he said though he didn’t sound sure.

Louis cleared his throat loudly and Peter said “oh, didn’t know you had company,” giving Louis the once-over.

“Uh, yeah,” Harry said uneasily. “This is Louis. Peter, Louis. Louis, Peter.”

Louis was slightly annoyed that Harry didn’t say “Louis my boyfriend” or something similar but whatever.  “Pleasure,” Louis said, though it really wasn’t.

“So, uh, come on in,” Harry said, trying to defuse the rising tension in the room. When Peter dropped his rucksack, Louis turned on his heel and quickly ran upstairs to gather his things. He heard Harry close behind him and he stormed by him into the bathroom to get his glasses.

“I’m leaving” he said, annoyance ripe in his voice.

Harry grabbed his arm. “Lou, don’t do this,” he begged. “Stay.”

“Don’t do what, Harry? Don’t leave you alone with your ex-boyfriend who just showed up at your house?”

“Lou, no. Please,” he pleaded.

Louis stopped and stared at him. “Is he staying? Are you letting him stay here? Also what the fuck did he mean by ‘told you that last week?’ Have you been talking to him again?” he asked angrily.

Harry nodded. “Yes he’s staying. He’s been texting me for the past week but I ignored him, Louis, I swear.” he explained, desperation in his voice.

”So you knew he was coming over?” Louis hissed.

“He said he was gonna stop by but I never got the details because I never replied. Louis, please,” Harry pleaded, grabbing his arm.  

Louis ripped it away quickly.  “If he’s staying then I’m leaving. And you could’ve at least told me he contacted you,” Louis declared and he ran down the stairs to find Anna on the couch with Peter, laughing.

“Bye, Anna,” he said, waving at her and Peter gave him a shitty look.

“Nice to meet you,” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“Same,” he replied flatly.

As Louis reached for the door, he saw Harry at the foot of the stairs, a hang-dog, rejected look on his face. But if this was what he wanted then this was what he was gonna get. Peter, not Louis. It was very clear to Louis that Harry’d made his choice…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst....

Harry called at least five times during Louis’ short drive home and Louis ignored every one. He wanted to let Harry stew in his decision, make him suffer similar to the way Louis was suffering…

Two days later, Louis returned his many calls.

“You rang?” he said, voice void of emotions.

“Fuck, Louis, nice of you to call me back, fucking hell,” Harry grumbled.

“What do you want, Harry?” not giving him the satisfaction of sounding annoyed-even though he was.

“What’s your fucking problem, Louis?!” he asked, emphasis on the last s in his name?

“I don’t have a fucking problem, Harry. You do. And he goes by Peter,” Louis explained.

“Jesus, Louis. Stop being such a twat!” he exclaimed.

“So I’m being a twat?! I’m not the one who let his ex-boyfriend-who left him high and dry over six months ago-stay at his place, no questions asked,” Louis reminded him. He heard Harry huff out a sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Louis we are just friends, nothing more. I’m just letting him stay Anna’s sake. I can’t say no to her and she looked so happy when he showed up. He was her world for three years and I can’t ignore someone who means so much to her. She doesn’t understand why he left, just that he’s back.  I told him he can stay until he finds a place; he just returned from backpacking and he’s literally homeless,” Harry attempted to explain.

“Don’t use Anna as an excuse for allowing him to stay! Can’t he flop somewhere else?  Doesn’t he have parents?” Louis asked snarkily.

Harry sighed heavily again. “Yes, Louis, he does. But they live in Newcastle and he’s starting a job here in Manchester.”

As if Louis gave two fucks?? “Great, give him a fucking medal while you’re kissing his ass why don’t you?!”

“LOUIS!” Harry yelled, obviously frustrated. But Louis obviously didn’t care. “For fuck’s sake, it’s not that deep. I’m just being a good friend. I’m not choosing him over you. I didn’t even know I had to make that choice,” he lamented.  “Why are you so jealous?”

Louis rolled his eyes violently.

“I can hear you rolling your eyes over the phone, Louis,” Harry observed.

_FUCK._

“‘m not jealous, Harry,” he protested. Because he wasn’t...not really anyway…”Look, Harry, need I remind you that this is the same guy who called your daughter a fucking ‘liability’?! I don’t even know how you can still TALK to him, much less let him bloody LIVE with you!” Louis reminded him.

“Louis, please,” Harry pleaded, sounding defeated.

“Please, WHAT?!” Louis asked, voice rising again.

“Please don’t do this. I thought we had something special,” Harry said softly.

Louis snorted. “Me too, mate but obviously not! Enjoy getting reaquainted with each other,” he snarked and hung up the phone. He then threw it against the couch cushion and collapsed in a heap, warm tears streaming down his face.

This always happened: Louis gave his heart away and whoever had it crushed it between his hands like a bloody grape. His real dad. His step dad. Every boyfriend he’d had in all his twenty-six miserable years of existence.

And now Harry.

Louis also excelled at pushing people he loved away from him, especially once they hurt him. It’s what he did with his real dad. His step dad. Every boyfriend he’d ever had.

And now Harry.

_Well, fuck them. And fuck Harry_ , Louis thought, wiping his eyes, then climbing into bed, pulling the covers over his head and crying himself to sleep…

The next six weeks could be summed up in one word: miserable.  Harry called-repeatedly-but Louis ignored him.  He lived his boring life as usual but some days, he missed Harry so much it hurt.  A dull ache settled in his chest and nothing-not a wank, or a curry, or a night out with his mates-alleviated it. Louis joined grindr-because why the fuck not?-but the few dates he went on were lame as hell.  The men were either boring, or annoying or just….Not Harry…

But then Louis realized Harry was probably at home, fucking his ex-boyfriend and he swiped right on grindr to schedule another date…

One Saturday, just as Louis was beginning to mend his broken heart and start to live his life without Harry, there was a knock at the door.  Louis figured it was Stan, so he swung it open, saying “HULLO!”

But it wasn’t Stan…

There stood Harry and Anna, both with similar expressions on their faces: a mixture of sadness, dejection, desperation, looking absolutely pathetic.

“Um, hi,” Louis said as Anna ran and hugged his legs. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and said “Lou Lou I miss you,” and Louis felt his heart breaking again….

“Come in,” he said and asked Anna if she wanted ice cream. She nodded so Louis sat her on the couch and went into the kitchen to fetch it. Harry still hadn’t said a word to him and when he appeared in the kitchen, Louis said sharply:

“You know it’s pretty shitty using Anna as a pawn in our fight. You knew I wouldn’t slam the door in her face so that’s why you brought her.” It came out much rougher than he intended but…

Harry’s face contorted as he attempted not to cry. “Louis, no. That’s not it at all,” he said softly.

“Then what is it, Harry?! I’m all ears!” he exclaimed, scooping ice cream into a bowl.

“He...he left, Louis. Peter….he left. And Anna wanted to see you and so did I but you wouldn’t answer my calls, so…” and his voice trailed off.

Louis’ insides felt as cold as the bottom of the ice cream box. “So HE left and now you come running back to me? Typical. So what’s his ETA for returning and living with you again?” he asked bitingly.

Harry shook his head. “No.” was all he said.  Louis rolled his eyes and marched into the lounge to give Anna her ice cream.  He turned on “Frozen” for her, kissed her cheek and returned to the kitchen.

“Now that he’s gone, you think you can just show up here and pick up where we left off?!” Louis asked sharply.

“Yes...I mean, no..I mean…” Harry fumbled over his words. Louis turned his back to him and began cleaning up when Harry said:

“Louis, I’m...I’m in love with you. I love you…” Louis felt every nerve ending on his body prickle and his muscles constrict. “I wanted to tell you that morning..when he showed up but...but I chickened out. And then all this happened. But my feelings for you didn’t change. Haven’t changed,” he finished, sadness tinting his words.

Louis braced himself against the counter, as a cauldron of emotions bubbled inside him, one more contradictory to the next: elation followed by disappointment, annoyance with contentment, relief and dismay because…

NO. This couldn’t happen. Wouldn’t happen. This admission just made the situation a thousand times worse in Louis’ eyes. Because if Harry loved him-truly-then why did he let Peter stay?! This made no sense to Louis…

He put his hand up. “Harry, please stop talking, you’re making it worse.”

“Louis...I...I just told you I loved you. How is that making it worse?!” Harry asked, gob smacked.

“Because I don’t need to know that, Harry. Not now. Not after everything that’s happened. I mean you let him stay with you, in your house, in your bed,” he hissed and Harry shook his head but Louis continued “all while you’re allegedly in love with me?! No. You should’ve fought harder for me, Harry. You should’ve made ME a priority, not him.”

“I know, Louis. And I’m sorry. So, so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing for Anna but it turned out to be the exact opposite.  I would change it all if I could.  But my feelings for you never wavered. And I miss you. So much. Anna misses you. Please,” he begged.

For half a second, Louis considered taking him back but he couldn’t let his heart open up just to be crushed again when Peter showed back up in a few months. So he decided to make Harry experience some of the hurt he felt these past six weeks when he said: “Harry I met someone,” he lied. “On grindr. We’ve been on a few dates and he’s a nice guy. I kinda like him.”

The tears that had been at the edges of Harry’s eyes now spilled down his cheeks. “When?” he asked softly.

“Few weeks ago, it’s new but I’m excited to see where it goes,” Louis continued, trying to sound breezy and nonchalant about it.

“But..but Louis. I...I love you. I’m in love with you,” Harry reminded him.

Louis felt his heart shatter in a million pieces as he said “sorry, you’re too late. You had your chance and now I’ve moved on,” the confidence in his voice belying the insecurity he felt inside.

Harry hung his head and said simply “Okay,” as he walked into the lounge to get Anna. Before she left she asked “Lou Lou are you cross with me? I’m sorry I wanted Peter to stay with us. I like you better,” blue eyes tinged with sadness. The remaining pieces of Louis’ heart now tumbled into his stomach. “No, love, it’s not you. Me and your dad are having some problems. Be a good girl for him, yeah?” he asked, tucking a curl behind her ear. “Okay,” she replied, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him quickly, then grabbing her dad’s hand as they both walked out the door.

_ FUCK. _

_ GOOD. _

_That’s what he deserves_ , Louis thought.  He loved Harry-with every fiber of his being-but he absolutely couldn’t tell him that. Not now. Pushing him away-and hurting him-was the best thing for both of them.

At least that’s what Louis hoped…

Little did he know that Harry’d experienced a hundred times the emotional pain and suffering the entire time Peter lived with him and now Louis’ rejection drove a dagger into his heart he wasn’t sure could be healed...


	5. Chapter 5

Louis silently contemplated single-ply versus double-ply toilet paper at the Tesco’s near his work when he suddenly felt something crash into him, almost knocking him over. “What the??” he muttered and when he looked down he saw a jumble of chocolate brown curls smashed against his thigh.

“Anna?” he asked incredulously.

“Hi, Lou Lou,” she said softly, looking up at him.

“What in the world? Is your dad here?” he asked hopeful.

At that moment a dark-haired older lady who Louis recognized as Harry’s mum walked up to him.

“Granna, this is daddy’s friend, Louis,” Anna explained, peeling herself from Louis’ leg.

Louis shook her hand, “You must be Harry’s mum,” he said.

“Anne Twist, lovely to meet you,” she said. “So YOU’RE Louis?”

Louis shifted uneasily at that emphasis. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” she mused.

“All good things, I hope?” he asked.

“Mostly,” she said smiling, Louis unsure if she was joking or being serious. At that moment, Anna tugged on his hand.

“Lou Lou I miss you,” she said, eyes turning down at the edges.

Louis bent down and brushed his thumb over her cheek. “I miss you too, love. How’s your dad?” he asked, smoothing her curls.

She rolled her eyes and Louis stifled a laugh. “He’s been a real grump lately, Lou Lou. Granna I forgot to tell you: we watched ‘Snow White’ last night and I said he’s like Grumpy Dwarf and he burst into tears and said ‘sorry’ about a hundred times to me. Like geez, dad, take a chill pill!”

Louis and Anne both chuckled softly. “Yeah,” Anne agreed. “These last eight weeks-but especially the last two-Harry’s been a right prat if I’m being honest. He usually has the patience of Job with Anna but he’s been short with her, snipping at me.  He claims he’s stressed because of finals but I think it’s something more.  He seems…” and she paused. “Heartbroken.”

Louis gulped loudly. “You mean since Peter left?”

Anne’s beautiful, Harry-esque laugh rang off the store walls. “Haha! Nooooooooooooooooo.”

Okayyy….

While Louis’ mind swirled, Anna piped up with “yeah, Lou Lou, me and daddy saw Peter and his friend doing adult stuff on daddy’s bed.” Now Louis stared at her gobsmacked while Anne took a step closer to him and whispered “they came home early one day to find Peter having sex with some guy on Harry’s bed,” she explained.  Louis suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

“Daddy did a lot of yelling and running around our flat, gathering his things-his clothes were messing up the lounge because that’s where he slept, on the couch-then he threw him out and slammed the door,” Anna explained.

“That’s….” Louis searched for the right word.

“Awful,” Anne finished his thought.

“When did this happen?” Louis asked.

“It will be two weeks tomorrow,” Anne said and Louis suddenly realized that was the day before Harry showed up at his door.

_SHIT…._

Louis glanced at Anne who had a smug look on her face for some reason…

“What...why...how…” Louis struggled to speak. “What are you doing in this store?” he finally said.

“Harry’s finals are next week so I picked up Anna for the weekend so he could study,” she explained but looked at him expectantly. “This store is on the way out of town. We needed cat food.”

“So he’s home right now?” Louis asked and Anne nodded.

Before Louis could form a coherent thought, Anna spoke again. “Lou Lou,” she said excitedly. “Guess what?! Granna got a new kitten and it looks just like Dusty but it’s a girl and Granna said I could name it!”

Louis bent down to her level again. “That’s amazing, princess. And so sweet of your Granna. What are you going to name her?”

“Don’ know,” she shrugged. “Whas a good name for a girl kitty?”

“Hmm, what about ‘Ariel’?” Louis suggested and Anna’s face brightened.

“That’s a great name, Lou Lou!” she exclaimed, hugging him.

God he missed her so much, Louis thought.

Anne tugged at her hand. “We need to go, love. Grandpa is expecting us shortly.”

“Okay, Granna,” she said. “Will you come over soon, Lou Lou?” she asked, eyes sad again.

“I’ll try, love. I promise,” Louis said, hugging her.  “Nice to meet you,” He said to Anne as they walked away. “You too,” she replied, smiling.

Now Louis felt his knees buckle and pressed his hand to the toilet paper shelf because

_FUCK…_

Now instead of feeling good because Harry felt badly, he felt like a complete shit head.  Because he realized Harry’d been through hell with Peter and had been telling the truth about his feelings for Louis....

_Harry kicked Peter out; he chose Louis because he really DID love him. And Peter wasn’t ever coming back..._

_SHIT…_

He gathered his toilet paper-double-ply because why not?!-hurried through the self-scanner because he had to see Harry.

_NOW._

But what if he didn’t answer the door? Or what if he did but he slammed the door in his face? Shit, he had to take a chance, tell Harry what a complete fuck head he was. God, this was the longest drive of his life, even though it only took mere minutes.

He ran up the stairs to his flat and banged on the door quickly.  Harry opened it and with a ridiculously sad face said simply “Louis…” then walked away, leaving the door open. So Louis stepped inside and gently closed it behind him then looked up to find Harry glaring at him, arms crossed defensively.

“Harry, I saw Anna and,” Louis started to say.

“You saw Anna?! Where, Louis?!” Harry asked, semi-panic in his voice.

Louis ignored his questions. “And your mum said,”

Harry cut him off again. “My mum?! Louis what the fuck are you going on about? You saw Anna and you met my mum?! WHERE?! WHEN?!”

Suddenly Louis realized how ridiculous it sounded so he paused to explain. “I was shopping in Tescos by my office and ran into Anna and your mum,” and he saw Harry’s shoulders relax. “And they told me what happened with Peter. And his, um, friend. And I wanted to punch him for being such an arse. And that’s when I realized why you came over a few weeks ago. But why didn’t you tell me why he left? That you kicked him out” Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. “You didn’t give me a chance,” he said softly.

“Harry you had plenty of opportunity to tell me that! And if you had, your visit might have turned out differently,” Louis explained. Harry tilted his head as if to say “why?”

Louis huffed out a quick breath. “Look, to me there’s a big difference between telling me ‘he left’ versus ‘I kicked him out after I walked in on him fucking some twink in my bed and my daughter saw it all’” Louis informed him. “The first one means there’s a chance he could come back. The second means the exact opposite!”

Harry took two quick steps towards Louis. “I was embarrassed, okay? I let him stay for Anna AND messed things up between us in the process, so to repay me he pulls this shit?!  You were right-I should’ve kicked him to the curb the minute he waltzed into my flat. I-we-walked in on him bareback fucking some twink on MY bed. Do you have any idea how angry I was? I wanted to rip his fucking head off. Then my next thought after he left was ‘I need to see Louis’ which is why I showed up at your door.”

“So I really was just sloppy seconds?” Louis asked bitingly, knowing full well that’s not what Harry meant.

“What?! No! Jesus, Louis! Stop being such a twat and listen to me!” Harry exclaimed. “I didn’t think the real reason he left was important but I finally realized how him living here must’ve looked to you.”

“It didn’t look good,” Louis said softly. “I mean your ex-boyfriend shows up at your door and you let him live with you that day?! No questions asked?”

Harry nodded, exasperated. “I know, it’s shit. I thought I was doing what was best for Anna but it turns out it was the worst decision. For both of us.”

“Then he leaves and you suddenly want-or need-to see me again? And when you said ‘he left’ I assumed that meant ‘he left but most likely he’s coming back again in six months like he just did.’” Louis explained.

Harry got a pained expression on his face. “I realize that now, Louis. But I..I wasn’t thinking rationally at the time. Yes I needed to see you but not because I wanted to be with you physically, I mean I had Anna with me for crying out loud. I just wanted to talk to you, explain things, start to fix what I’d fucked up. And I...I missed you,” he admitted softly.

Louis’ heart skipped a beat at that and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“But why did you think that was a good time to tell me you loved me?” Louis asked. “It seemed desperate and insincere, like a last-ditch effort to get me back.”

“Oh Louis, no, nothing could be further from the truth. I’ve never been more sincere in my life. I thought by telling you it would hopefully erase the previous six weeks when I acted like a complete dickhead. Because I finally understood why you thought I ‘chose’ Peter over you. And I hoped by saying those words we could start over from scratch,” he shrugged. “I’m sorry,” Harry said. “I was all sixes and sevens on the inside and it made sense to tell you and lay my feelings on the table right then. But I guess, yeah, that probably wasn’t the best idea,” he mused.

A sudden silence settled between them until Louis said "Harry I have a confession: there was no other guy. I didn’t meet anyone on grindr. Well, no one like you anyway,” he admitted.

“But, why? Why did you lie?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Don’ know. I was angry with you and I...I wanted to hurt you like I thought you’d hurt me. You chose Peter over me so I decided to chose a non-existent guy over you, just so you’d see what it felt like.  And even though you said Peter was gone I didn’t believe you. Well, I believed you but I didn’t think he would stay gone for long.  I’m sorry, it’s so shitty. I’m so shitty. I suck at relationships and this is why: because when people hurt me my first instinct is to hurt them back. And I guess…” and his voice trailed off.

Harry’s eyes snapped to meet his. “You guess, what?” he asked, encouraging him to continue.

“The entire time we dated I kept thinking: why would an amazing guy like you want a complete wanker like me anyway?!  And Peter coming back-and you letting him stay-proved that to me. That I was a total wanker who didn’t deserve you.  So I pushed you away because I thought it was for your own good, and mine. But your mum said you’ve been miserable and I have too so I guess I fucked up,” Louis admitted.

“Louis you are a fucking idiot for thinking like that. You’re not a wanker, you’re wonderful. I created the problems between us for allowing Peter to stay. And for not telling you in advance he’d been in contact with me,” Harry pointed out, finally smiling.

Louis shrugged. “So, I’m sorry. For lying.”

Harry wrapped Louis up for a hug. “And I’m sorry for making a really bad decision and allowing him to stay here.”  

“It’s okay, Harry. Promise,” Louis said, patting his arm. “Before I leave to let you study can I ask you one more question?”

“How did you know I was studying?” Harry asked. “Oh, my mum?”

Louis laughed. “Yeah. Can I ask my question?”

“Oh sure. Shoot.”

“Peter...he didn’t sleep in your bed, did he?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head. “How did you know that?”

“Anna mentioned him making a mess in the lounge because that’s where he slept,” Louis explained and the hard lines on Harry’s forehead softened slightly.

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“Also, did you and Peter ever, um, were you ever, um, intimate while he lived here?” Louis asked softly. “Sorry, that was two questions.”

Harry’s eyes got as big as saucers. “Oh god, no, Louis. He hit on me like crazy, tried to kiss me but I pushed him away sometimes literally. I...I couldn’t. I...I didn’t want to,” he admitted.  “I mean, I’d had the best with you, why would I want his sloppy seconds? Or thirds or fourths?” he said, small wry smile on his face.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. “Whew, good. That’s….that’s good news. For me, I mean. Don’ know about for you cause you didn’t get any action, but I didn’t either so I guess we’re even,” he teased.

Harry laughed. “No, it’s good for me too. I...I missed you so much, Louis. I’ve been a shitty father and a shitty son these last eight weeks and I’m not proud of how I acted. But I was just so hurt by what you said and I also missed you. God, I was so confused,” he admitted.

“Me too. And I’m sorry. So, so sorry. I really wanted to punish myself. For letting you in and for thinking you were mine when you weren’t” Louis explained.

“But I was, Louis,” Harry protested.

Louis shook his head. “Well it didn’t seem like that to me when Peter showed up and you let him stay as if nothing had happened between you two and as if I-we-didn’t exist.”

“Shit, Louis, I’m sorry. I was just trying to be a good friend for him to do what’s best for Anna.  He said he didn’t have anywhere else to go but him being here wreaked havoc on our lives. I left Anna with him one afternoon because I had class and an interview,” Harry explained.

“An interview?” Louis asked.

Harry waved his hands dismissively. “And when I came home, she was near tears she was so hungry. He’d been on the phone the entire time I was gone-almost four hours-and he hadn’t fed her lunch or dinner. I took her to a pizza buffet and she ate her weight in pizza and brownies. She also told me this wasn’t the first time he’d ignored her while they were together and admitted she didn’t want him around anymore.  When I asked him about it, he honestly didn’t care. Said he had shit to do, which didn’t involve a six year old. Fuck!” he exclaimed. “I trusted him with my child, Louis! Then two days later is when I found him, erm, you know and I lost my bloody mind. Completely. I’m sorry Anna had to witness all of that drama but it couldn’t be helped. He’s not my friend anymore, Louis. If I ever see him again I will knock him the fuck out.”

“When your mum told me what happened, I wanted to knock him the fuck out,” Louis admitted. “And yeah it sucks that Anna had to see all that but at least she knows how you feel about him now, right?”

Harry nodded. “After I kicked him out she gave me some space, went into her room to watch ‘Frozen’ while I calmed down. Then that night we laid on the couch to watch a movie and she got up, took the picture of her, me and Peter from beside the TV, marched into the kitchen and threw it in the rubbish bin. ‘I don’t want to ever see him again, daddy’ she told me when she returned. I said ‘same’ and she’s never mentioned his name since,” he explained. “She has, however, mentioned your name quite a few times, like every time we watch ‘Little Mermaid’,” he said softly.

Louis felt his heart pulse loudly in his chest. “I miss her too. I miss you,” he admitted and Harry just stared at him.

Harry took two steps towards Louis then stopped. “Look, Louis, I told you when we first met that I’m a romantic and fall hard.  Needless to say, I fell for you. Fast. But being without you was the most difficult and painful time of my life.  I promise I will give you all my heart, every broken, scarred, dark piece of it if we can just start this all over again,” he said, motioning between them.

“I’d like that, Harry, so yes,” he nodded in reply as relief spread over Harry’s face. Louis motioned to the door, “I...I should go, let you study. Your mum said you have finals next week, so I’ll leave you to it.”

Louis turned on his heel to reach for the door then Harry said, “No, Louis. Stay.”

When Louis turned around he saw Harry determinedly marching towards him, then he grabbed Louis’ arms and pulled him to his chest. The minute his lips hit his, Louis felt his knees go weak; when Harry pressed his strong hands to Louis’ shoulder blades then down his back Louis moaned.

“FUCK I missed you,” Louis said into Harry’s mouth, its sweet taste offset by the roughness of their kisses.

“God, Louis,” Harry breathed, cupping his bum and lifting him to his waist, Louis wrapping his legs around him tightly. Harry carried him into the bedroom and dropped him playfully on the bed then bent down to lick softly across Louis’ jaw and down his neck. Louis quickly sat up and flipped Harry on his back so now Louis sat on his chest.  He kissed him and said “I wanna take you apart, Styles, absolutely wreck you then I wanna fuck you all night long.” Harry just moaned and arched his back into Louis.

“Might not get much studying done,” Louis mused, working on unbuttoning Harry’s shirt.

“Fuck, Louis I don’t care if I fucking fail every fucking class. I just want, no NEED, you inside me. All night, fuck,” Harry’s words literally flew out of his mouth.  Louis laughed softly. “Okay, babe, you got it…”

After getting naked, Louis licked up and down Harry’s entire body then sucked him off till he moaned his name and spilled down his throat.  He pressed his fingers inside Harry and said “baby, you’re so fucking tight, god…”

“Lou,” Harry breathed out. “Been awhile since I been fucked,” he reminded him.  Louis laughed.  “Where’s your little friend we used that first time we did it?”  Harry motioned to the nightstand and Louis pulled out the giant dildo Harry fucked himself on.

“Can you do it again, baby?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, scrambling up the bed to straddle it then lowered himself on it.  “That’s it, you look so pretty like this,” Louis told him, amazed that he was witnessing this. Again.  Louis kissed him and pressed his hand all over him, basically worshipping his body. When he wrapped his mouth around Harry’s cock again, he groaned.  “Fuck this feels good,” he whispered.

“mmm,” Louis hummed around his dick.  Louis loved seeing Harry get off, get wrecked, all sweaty and panting…

After a few minutes he said “think I’m ready,” then lifted himself off the dildo and lay back on the bed.  As Louis loomed over him, pressing kisses to his chest, he fumbled with a condom and lube to prep himself.  Harry put his hand on Louis’ which was currently resting on his cock.

“No.” Harry said firmly.

“Uh, babe, if you don’t want this you don’t get fucked,” Louis reminded him.

“I know, Lou,” Harry said in mock annoyance. “I meant no condom.”

Louis stared at him.

“After you left, I...I got tested and I’m clean. Please. I trust you,” he explained quickly.

Louis slowly rolled the condom off then slicked up his cock.  As he slid inside he pressed his mouth to Harry’s “wanna feel all of me, baby? Fill you up with my come?”

“Yes, Louis, fuck, it’s all I’ve thought about for weeks,” Harry admitted.

When he bottomed out, he groaned. “God fucking shit you feel so good. Holy fuck.” The way Harry went so pliant under him, the way his body enveloped his cock in its heat drove Louis crazy with desire.

“Lou,” Harry said softly. “Fuck me.”

So Louis did.

Missionary style.

Then doggy style.

Slow pumps mixed with hard thrusts that had Harry moaning Louis’ name.

Then he laid them both down on the bed and entered him from behind, nice and slow, stroking Harry to his third orgasm.

When he turned him on his back and entered him from above he got a really naughty idea…

“Baby, look at me,” Harry popped his eyes open.  “Wanna do something to you. Saw it in a porno once and it was really hot. But if you don’t…”

“Louis whatever it is I wanna,” Harry responded, body now slick with sweat and sticky with come and lube.

Louis tucked his head into Harry’s neck and whispered “After I come, I’m gonna eat you out.”

“FUCK!” Harry responded, grabbing Louis’ ass and scraping his nails down his back as Louis pounded into him getting closer to his orgasm.

“Baby, ‘m close, so fucking close, shit” Louis groaned, nipping a love bite into Harry’s neck.  A few more thrust had him spilling into Harry’s sweet ass, both of them panting and groaning and sweating all over each other.  Louis’ orgasm was intense and Harry’s body tightened up around him in response.

As their heart rates slowed and their breathing regulated, Louis said “m gonna do it, if you dont like it I can stop” then pressed kisses down his torso, past his hard cock, to dig his mouth into his wet, leaking hole.  He put his hands under Harry’s hips and propped them up for better access.

As he took his first lick, Harry pulled his legs as wide as the could go; when he pulsed his tongue into his hole, Harry tugged on his hair, pressing his face even further into him.  Louis wasn’t sure Harry knew what he was even doing; his reactions seemed animalistic, natural, but not voluntary.  He started chanting his name “Lou, Lou, Lou,” then rocking his hips up and down the more Louis licked into him. God he tasted fucking brilliant…

Then after lapping up most of the come, the most amazing thing happened: Harry’s entire body shuddered, he pressed his heels into the bed, grabbed the sheets harshly with both hands, bent his head back to expose his neck and white hot come spurted out of his cock.

_Untouched._

He stilled for what seemed like an eternity, as he pressed his hips into Louis’ face as far as they could go while his orgasm pulsed throughout his entire body.

It was so fucking beautiful Louis could hardly believe his eyes….he was literally fucked.

Louis removed his mouth from his ass and kissed his inner thigh, saying “baby that was so good,” but he just heard panting from Harry, his body still rigid and in the position he’d been in since he came.

Louis hoped he was still alive…

As he kissed up his body, he felt Harry respond underneath him slowly at first, then he started muttering his name again over and over.  Louis pulled him out of his position and into his chest, heaping praise on him like pudding.

“You’re so good, fuck, that was amazing, I can’t believe you did that, holy shit, baby, god…”

After a few rounds of that, Louis said “gonna go get you some water. Here are you cold? Get under the comforter.”

When he came back, he had a warm towel for Harry’s bum, a cold one for his head and a bottle of water.  Harry still looked spacey, still muttering his name.

“Here baby, drink,” Louis demanded and Harry complied. Then he laid on his stomach and Louis placed the warm towel on his bum and the cold one on the back of his neck.

“You okay?” he asked and Harry nodded. Thankfully….

“I’m right here, baby, not going anywhere,” he assured him.  Louis continued his praise until he saw Harry drift off to sleep, looking sated and content and dick-drunk.  When he heard Harry’s snore/snuffle against his cheek, he kissed his curls and whispered “i love you,” knowing Harry couldn’t hear him but wanting to say it anyway...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis must’ve fallen asleep too because the next thing he knew, Harry was pressing kisses to his chest. “Heyyyy,” he said sleepily. “Time is it?”

“Uh, 22:00,” Louis said.

“Fuck I’ve been asleep for almost two hours,” Harry remarked, rubbing his hand across his face.

“You feeling okay?” Louis asked, handing him the water bottle.

“Yeah, me brain just felt a little, uh, fuzzy,” Harry admitted taking a sip.

“You looked kinda out of it,” Louis told him. “Wanna shower?”

“That would feel amazing right now,” Harry said, Louis tugging him by his hand into the bathroom, clutching the dildo they’d used earlier.  Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis as if to say “the fuck you doing with that?”

“He needs a bath too,” Louis explained and Harry shrugged in response.

As the warm water fell between them, Louis soaped up a loofah and scrubbed Harry’s chest. “Thanks, babe,” Harry mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Louis started laughing softly. “Just realized something. I have your come and mine in me stomach. Maybe I have a baby growing in there?”

Harry burst out laughing, clutching at his belly, hand slapping at his thigh. He wrapped Louis up in a hug and tucked his head into his neck. “You’re so funny, Lou. You make me laugh,” he admitted while squeezing his bum. “Mmm, I missed you. And your arse.”

“Well, me and me arse missed you too,” Louis teased, now loofahing his back.

“Can I show you and your arse how much I missed you?” Harry asked seductively.

“Please do,” Louis replied, dropping the sponge. In about five seconds, Harry spun him around to face the shower wall and dipped his head to the crease of his ass.

“Ooohhhh,” Louis said, knowing what was coming. Besides him in a few minutes…

Louis loved being rimmed and Harry was an expert at it, deft with his tongue and teeth and mouth. Once he got him loose, Louis said “two fingers babe, you know how I like it,” and Harry pushed two fingers into his hole, tongue splitting between them.

“FUCK!” Louis exclaimed as he pressed his hips back into Harry.  At one point, he grabbed his curls, pushing his face about as far into his ass as he could go while Harry stroked him too. He was quite flexible and talented…

Louis came with a shout, warm come mixing with the warm water down the drain.  As Harry pressed kisses up his spine, he wrapped his arm around his waist. “Could you breathe down there?” Louis asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Not really,” Harry replied, nipping at his shoulder. “But breathing is secondary when I’m rimming you.”

“Mmm, you’re a good lad, Harry Styles,” Louis said as they both rinsed off and turned off the water. As Louis wrapped up in a towel, Harry picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

“HAROLD!” Louis bellowed in protestation, Harry simply laughing at him and tossing him on the bed. He then proceeded to kiss all over him while Louis caught his breath.  He felt relaxed and satisfied but ready for another round…

“Mmm, still need to fuck you again,” Louis observed as Harry kissed back up his body.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Harry hummed into his hot skin.

“When you’re done there, go get our ‘friend’. I left him to dry in the bathroom,” Louis suggested.  Harry did as he was told, and Louis motioned for him to put it on the floor.  Louis squirted lube on it then lowered himself down on it slowly, feeling the stretch and the burn.  He hadn’t had something this big up his arse since Harry fucked him before they broke up so it took a few minutes for him to adjust. But he loved the way it made him feel so full.  Harry stared at him til Louis motioned for him to sit in front of him.

“Lou you look so gorgeous like this, holy shit,” Harry said, gobsmacked.

“Get...ready...wanna...fuck...you…” Louis gasped out

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Harry asked, semi-hard cock bouncing above Louis.

“Turn around and..unf...lower yourself on me cock,” Louis explained.

“Holy fuck that’s hot,” Harry remarked.

“You need me to prep you?” he asked and Harry shook his head. “No, still good from before, lemme put some lube on your cock,” he said then turned around and lined up his hole with Louis’ cock.

As Louis pressed himself down on the large dildo, Harry slid over his cock, warm tight heat enveloping him quickly and completely. Louis wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him close as he flicked his hips into Harry and nibbled on his shoulder.

“Fuck baby you feel so good,” Louis groaned as Harry made small hip thrusts.

“That vibrates, Lou, turn the base of it,” Harry told him so Louis reached around and twisted it then

_HOLY FUCK…._

Louis had to stop moving for a second while adjusting to the feeling of being full, having a vibrating dildo pressing on his prostate while his cock was buried in Harry’s ass.  It was _thisclose_ to being too much, but practically perfect in every way.  

“Lou, I can feel that inside me,” Harry observed which spurred Louis back to fucking him.  They soon got into a rhythm: as Louis raised up on the dildo, Harry sat up on his thighs, Louis’ cock pressing inside him; as Louis lowered himself on the dildo, Harry fell back into his lap, pushing his cock deeper.

“God, Lou, this is hotter than a fucking porno, holy shit, you’re brilliant,” Harry said.

“Touch yourself” was all Louis could say and when Harry did, Louis lost what little bit of control he had left, madly fucking into Harry, vibrations taking him over the edge quickly as he spilled into Harry with a few more thrusts. When he held him into his lap, Harry came all over his hand, ass contracting around Louis’ sensitive cock.  Louis literally collapsed against his back, turning off the dildo to provide some relief to his prostate.

Harry just kept panting his name as Louis lifted them both off the dildo then he slid on the floor, tucking Harry into his chest.

“Louis, holy fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” Harry exclaimed.

Louis laughed softly. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” he reminded him.  Harry scooped him up-and this time Louis didn’t protest-and put them both on the bed, pressing kisses to Louis’s body.  They both fell back asleep quickly; yet Louis managed to fuck Harry twice more that night, staying true to his promise….

The next morning, Louis woke up to Harry placing a breakfast plate on his chest.  “Mmm, you know what I like,” Louis remarked, admiring the pancakes and bacon.

“Yup,” Harry said, kissing his forehead. “Sex and bacon.”

“Need the bacon to give me energy for the sex,” Louis teased, pushing an entire bacon strip into his mouth.

“Speaking of, if we are gonna continue this fuck fest Imma need to go home and get some clothes. And a bloody toothbrush,” he said, running his tongue over his funky teeth.

Harry pouted.

“Honestly, Harold. I only have me work clothes from yesterday; I wasn’t planning on staying,” Louis reminded him. “Besides, you need to study!”

Harry tucked into Louis’ side and looked at him with his gorgeous green doe eyes. “You’ll come back though, right?”

“Course!” Louis exclaimed. “Just need to get my ‘shacking up rucksack’ and do a few things around me flat. Shouldn’t take long, poppet, promise.”

“Okay,” Harry said somewhat forlornly. “But when you come back, will you fuck me again?”

Louis laughed so hard he almost choked on his bacon. “If you’re good, love, I will. Promise,” he assured him.

Harry smiled then bit his lip. “But...what if I’m bad?”

Louis stared at him, eyes wide. “If you’re bad, you’ll probably get fucked harder,” he whispered to him and Harry wiggled his eyebrows in response.

“Promise?” Harry asked.

“Yes, of course!” Louis reassured him, not knowing what Harry had in mind…

Forty five minutes later, Louis had a full belly, a clean body and semi-clean teeth and he wore Harry’s too-big trackies, a ratty tshirt and his work dress shoes. It was so obvious where he’d been he hoped his neighbors wouldn’t notice.  “Ok, love, I’m out, see you in a bit,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s fringe. “Study hard,” he encouraged him, Harry swatting at his bum in response.

Louis checked his mail, tidied up his flat and threw a quick load of laundry in-which he planned to do the previous night-then gathered clothes, a toothbrush, his razor and glasses because his contacts were starting to stick to his eyeballs and stuffed them in a rucksack.  He dawdled a bit, wanting to give Harry time to study, then decided to stop at the store on his way back to Harry’s.

_Going to Tesco’s need anything?_

_Just you! :D xx_

_Ok I’ll get more bacon xx_

_:DDDDD_

After filling his cart with junk food-and bacon-he quickly paid then loaded his car with groceries.  As he drove the short distance to Harry’s flat he received a text message, so he opened it and literally almost drove off the road.  

It was selfie of Harry in red lace panties, semi-hard cock tucked neatly into the waistband with the caption: “I think I’ve been bad…”

 _HOLY FUCK….who even was this kid?_ Lous wondered.   _Besides a brilliant sex maniac?_

At the next light, hands trembling, Louis replied “DONT MOVE!”

Harry responded quickly “Won’t. Doors open xx”

Louis broke approximately ten traffic laws getting to Harry’s in record time.  He grabbed the groceries and his rucksack and bolted up the stairs to his flat, bursting thru the door and chucking everything into the lounge. “HAROLD!” he bellowed, locking the door behind him.

He heard a soft “in here,” from the bedroom and when he walked in he stopped dead in his tracks:

Harry sat on the bed on his knees spread open facing Louis, so he had a perfect view of his lace-wrapped cock.  Louis shed his jacket, shoes and shirt quickly then took two steps towards the bed and roughly grabbed Harry by the neck, pressing a strong kiss to his lips.

“What are you…? What is this?” he demanded between kisses.  Harry laughed softly “thought you might like it. Is this okay?”

“OKAY?!” Louis exclaimed. “It’s...perfect. You’re perfect” and Harry’s eyes lit up as Louis continued to kiss him and press his hands up and down his body.  He gripped his thong-clad bum roughly and said “who does this sweet ass belong to now?”

“You, Lou. Always you,” Harry breathed into his mouth.

“Dance for me, baby,” Louis demanded.

And he did, red thong like a beacon in the room garnering all of Louis’ focus as it spun and dipped and twirled, Harry’s hair flopping over his face when he bent down, biting his lip as he dragged his hands up his thighs, arse in Louis’ face. When he straddled him, Louis said softly “How about from now on, you dance only for me?”

Harry nodded, dropping them both to the bed. “Yes, just you,” he said.  Louis drug his finger around the lace and asked “did you just have these laying around?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded almost embarrassed by that admission.  “I like to wear them sometimes,” he explained.

“Baby, don’t be embarrassed by that, I think it’s amazing,” Louis told him, Harry’s face hovering over his.

“Okay, I wasn’t sure if you’d like these, almost didn’t wear them,” he admitted.

Louis put his hand on Harry’s chin. “Baby, I will like anything you do, promise. Besides you look hot as fuck in these and I want to see you in them again, ‘kay?”

“Yes, I will. Promise,” Harry said.

“Good,” Louis replied.  Suddenly Louis got very serious.

“But you’ve been naughty, baby, and you know what you get?”

“No,” Harry breathed out in anticipation.

“You get spanked until you come, then eaten out and fingered until you come then fucked. Hard.” Louis explained and Harry let out a short gasp of agreement.

“You want that, baby?” Louis asked.

“Yes, Louis, yes!” Harry said as he crawled up the bed to all fours.  As Louis shed the remainder of his clothes Harry told him “I want you to fuck me. Hard. Until I scream.”

Louis groaned because _OH MY GOD HE HAS A PAIN KINK_. “Okay, baby. I have a surprise for you too” and he showed him a cock ring. “So I can fuck you for ages…”

Harry bit his lip like a little tramp which just turned Louis on even more as he slid the cock ring and fit it snugly to his balls.  Louis then spanked Harry til he came, red arse the same color as the red lace thong he wore. Then he moved the thong aside and ate him out and fingered him until he cried-and came-twice.  By the time he slicked up his hard cock and tugged the panties down to Harry’s thighs, they were both sweating, panting and ridiculously turned on.

Louis patted Harry’s hip and said “you okay, baby?” as he lined his cock up with his hole.  Harry looked back at him, curls flopping over his eyes and said “yes. Now fuck me.”

So Louis did...HARD. Knocking into him pumping his hips, balls knocking off his ass, fast then slow, Harry grunting in response, cock getting hard again.  Louis had no intention of coming anytime soon either…

He sat back on his thighs and brought Harry to him, arm wrapped around his waist.  As he kissed his shoulder, he said “ride me, baby” so Harry started bouncing on his cock, red panties still constricting his thighs. “So good, so, so good,” Louis muttered, pressing wet kisses into his steaming hot skin.  He brushed his hands up his chest and flicked his nipple quickly which garnered a loud groan out of Harry. “You like that?” Louis asked, pinching it again.

“Yes,” Harry said breathily so Louis played with his nipples while Harry rode his cock. And he came. Again….

Fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing Louis had ever done. EVER. Harry was so...submissive to Louis. Taking all of it, wanting all of it, needing it.

Louis pushed Harry gently to the duvet and just fucked into him slowly, gentle rolls while kissing up his arm and to his neck.  When he looked down to his cock, he noticed Harry’s hole which looked red and abused and Louis felt a pang of guilt.  “Baby, your hole is so...it looks so….” Louis searched for the right word…"rough"

Harry pushed up on his knees, spread his legs out even wider and said “Louis, please just fuck me…”

Louis literally lost all control at that point because if that’s what Harry wanted, that’s what Harry was gonna get.  His head bounced up and down, curls flopping over his face, quick moans and soft “Louis!” spilling out of his mouth.  Finally-after what must’ve been an hour-Louis leaned over Harry’s back, grabbed his curls and started taking harsh bites out of his neck. He felt like a bloody vampire but Harry responded so well to it he kept going.  “Wanna show the world that you’re mine,” Louis said softly as he sucked at his skin. “Yours, Louis, ‘m yours,” Harry breathed out.  Louis swiftly took the cock ring off and whispered in Harry’s ear “I’m gonna bust a fucking nut so hard in your ass I want you to scream so loudly you could wake the dead. Yeah?”

Harry nodded a meek “Louis,” escaping him.

“Louder, love, let the neighbors hear,” Louis demanded so Harry started saying his name louder and louder with each thrust Louis took.  Until…

“LOUIS LOUIS OH GOD LOUIS FUCK ME COME IN MY ASS” he bloody screamed.

“That’s it,” Louis said, roughly grabbing Harry’s cock and giving it a few tugs as he continued to scream his name. With one last thrust, Harry came and so did Louis, his entire body shuddering, so much come spewing out of his cock that it immediately started leaking out of Harry who was now hunched over, curls draped over his face, panting and making small “oh” noises.

Louis was pretty sure he blacked out for a second as Harry’s body clenched around his and he definitely saw stars as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pressed his chest to his back.  When he stopped coming, he rolled them both to the bed, kissing Harry and muttering “so good, so so good,” but Harry hadn’t spoke yet.  Louis could see the lines in his legs where the panties cut into his thighs so he tugged those off with his feet and pulled Harry’s entire body to his, so he was the little spoon.

Louis felt one last burst of come shoot out of him and Harry finally said simply: “Louis”

“I know, baby, fuck that was the best sex I’ve ever had, bar none. You’re brilliant and perfect and amazing and holy shit,” he said, gently pulling out as they both gasped.  

“So good,” Harry mumbled as he curled up in the fetal position.  Louis brushed his curls away from his face, tucking them behind his ear and finally got a look at him. He was...beautiful.  Face flushed, long eyelashes stuck to his cheeks, lips pink and puffy from him biting them and his expression was complete contentment. Louis felt the same way….but both him and his cock were literally exhausted….

Louis rolled Harry onto his stomach and finally saw how red Harry’s entire lower back really was. “Babe, your bum,” Louis said, quickly grabbing lotion from the nightstand and began rubbing it into his chapped ass.

“Mmm, feels good,” Harry said; when Louis finished, he scurried off to get warm towels and water for them both.  “Here babe, drink,” Louis told him while placing the towels across his bum and lower back. Then he scurried up the bed to sit against the headboard and pulled Harry to his waist, still with the same love-drunk look on his face.

“Louis I feel...weird,” he said suddenly.

“Do you feel sick?” Louis asked, concerned.

“No, just...weird,” Harry replied.  Louis slid down the bed a bit further, “shhh, it’s okay, I’m here,” he reassured him, scratching his nails through his hair and brushing his fingers down his back.  “Gonna spend all day tending to you and your bum,” Louis said as they both drifted off to sleep.

Louis woke up with Harry tracing circles in his stomach with his finger, laying on top of the duvet. “Heyyy,” he said sleepily. “That tickles.”

“Ooops, sorry,” Harry blushed. He had an odd look on his face and he seemed close to tears.  Louis groaned when he saw Harry’s fire-engine red arse on full display.

“Baby, are you okay? Your arse…”

Harry glanced back at his bum. “Yeah, ‘s fine, I just..Louis am I weird for liking what we did? For, um, wanting to do that stuff and for, um, getting turned on by it?” he asked as tears welled in his eyes.

Louis cupped his face in his hands. “Baby, no, you’re not weird at all. For any of it.  We are two consenting adults and if we both want it-and like it-then we should do it and not feel badly about it.”

Harry nodded, not completely convinced. “I just...I’ve never done that stuff before but I wanted to with you. But now I think maybe you think I’m a total nutter…” his voice trailed off, tears glistening on his cheeks.

Louis slid down the bed so his face was in front of Harry’s. “Baby, listen to me: that was brilliant and perfect and amazing and the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. And you know why?” Harry shook his head. “Because it was with you.  You’re brilliant and perfect and amazing, okay?”

Harry nodded his head and wiped the snot off his nose with the back of his hand. “‘k just wanted to make sure. 'Course now you probably think I'm a loser who cries after sex.”

“No it’s fine, baby, I’m glad we talked,” Louis reassured him, brushing his thumb across Harry’s lips. “You can always tell me how you’re feeling no matter what okay?” he reminded him wrapping him in his arms and pressing kisses to his cheek.  "And I don't think you're a loser who cries after sex. I think you're wonderful," he explained, tipping his chin up and lightly kissing his lips. "So soft, so pretty," he murmered over his mouth then he tucked Harry's head into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.  He could feel Harry's breathing slow to a normal pace and saw him wipe the tears off his cheek.  "Harry," he whispered. "I'm here for you and I'm not leaving, yeah?"  Harry rubbed his side quickly as an acknowledgement.

“Are you hungry? I think the bacon is ruined but I could run out for Chinese or curry or something.”

Harry laughed. “Chinese would be good.”

“Sorted. Then when I come back we will talk some more, okay?” Louis explained, now climbing down to Harry’s waist to rub more lotion on his posterior.  He pressed soft kisses to his cheeks as Harry flinched under him slightly, then relaxed as Louis went up his spine and ended by his ear.  “You okay?” he asked.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Harry said into his arm.

“Okay I’m gonna go get some food. Be back soon,” Louis explained, hopping off the bed to get dressed. As he kissed him goodbye, Harry grabbed his hand. “Thank you,” he said.

Louis wasn’t sure why he said that but he smiled and said “you’re welcome,” then sauntered out of the room.

Once he heard the front door close, Harry whispered “I love you,” confident Louis couldn’t hear him, but wanting to say it anyway…

Louis returned a short while later to find Harry in the same position-face down on the bed, head resting on his arms, naked as the day he was born-and said “food’s here, wake up!”

“M up, just chilling,” Harry protested.

“I also got some stuff to help your bum heal and I’m gonna draw you a bath after we eat,” Louis informed him. “Chopsticks or fork?”

“Chopsticks. Louis you don’t have to do all that,” Harry said.

Louis shrugged. “I know. Wanna,” he explained sitting on the bed and handing Harry a container of Moo Goo Gai Pan.

When Louis finished his food, he went into the bathroom to start a bath, filling it with Epsom salts and bubbles.  “Louis!” Harry yelled from the bedroom. “You don’t have to do that!”

Louis didn’t say anything, just helped Harry off the bed and into the tub. When Harry sat down he winced and let out a “sssss” noise.

“Does it hurt?” Louis asked cautiously.

“Mmm, a bit. But it’s fine,” Harry told him.

“There’s stuff in there to make it feel better. Can I get you anything?” Louis asked.

Harry laid his head back on the side of the tub. “Just a kiss maybe? And me book?”

Louis leaned in and kissed him. “Be right back.”

Harry looked so relaxed already, Louis almost hated to bother him. “Shakespeare, as requested,”he said, handing him the book.

“Whadda you gonna do while I’m in here?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged “Don know, put the groceries away, tidy up. Take your time, don’ worry about me.”

Harry smiled. “‘kay...Louis, I…”

_I love you_

“Thank you,” he finally said.

“Sure thing.”

Louis busied himself in the flat, changing the sheets on the bed because they were hella gross, tidying up, putting the groceries away-and throwing away the bacon-then checking on Harry one last time before he plopped on the couch.

“Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t drowned,” Louis said, poking his head in the door.

Harry waved him into the bathroom so Louis sat on the edge of the tub.  “What are we gonna do after I get out?”

“You need to study, young man,” Louis said in mock sternness. And Harry rolled his eyes. “I do know one thing I’m not gonna do.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Louis. “‘m not fucking you anymore. You’ve had enough.”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed.

“Baby, your bum and hole are wrecked. Doesn’t mean we can’t do other things,” he suggested.

Harry kissed his hand. “Maybe I’ll fuck you?”

“We’ll see about that, love,” Louis teased. “Need help getting out?”  Harry shook his head. “I’m going into the lounge, then.”

Louis laid down on the couch to watch a _Top Gear_ marathon and he must’ve drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew, Harry was crawling on top of him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “What time is it?” he asked sleepily.

“Past supper time, ‘m hungry,” he whined.

“Did you get much studying done?” Louis asked.

“Some, got my paper finished,” Harry replied, now laying in front of Louis’ face on the couch.

“Good well what do you want to eat?”

Harry hummed into his neck, “Mmm, you.”

“HA! Ok, maybe later, baby. What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Still you,” Harry replied, now kissing his neck softly.

“You’re insatiable, Harry Styles,” Louis teased. “‘M not fucking you. You need a break,” he reminded him.

“Don’ wan’ that, wan’ you,” Harry said seductively. “I could suck your cock or eat you out or finger you, whatever you want.”

Louis squeezed his bicep and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Why are you so good to me, baby?” he asked.

“Cause I love you,” Harry replied matter-of-factly. Then once he realized what he’d said, his hand flew to his mouth and his eyes got wide. “Sorry, was that the right time to say that? Shit, I’m sorry, Louis I…”

But Louis cut him off with a kiss, climbing on top of him so he was now straddling his waist. “Harry, shh, I love you too. So much,” he replied and he could feel Harry smile into his kisses.

“So it’s mutual?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, we’ve discussed it,” Louis replied. “Love you, baby,” he moaned into his mouth.

“So what do you want, baby? I love you and I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Harry told him.

“God, you’re amazing. Can I have all of them?” Louis asked with a wink.

“Course,” Harry said. “Now, get naked.”

Three orgasms later, Louis lay sprawled on the bed, Harry pressing soft kisses to his spine and wiping the sweat off his brow.  “Did you like that, baby?” Harry asked, now laying beside him; Louis raked his hand down his cheek and just nodded, unable to say or do much else.   Louis could feel his hard-on poking him in the thigh so he reached down weakly to tug on his cock. Harry brushed away his hand.

“No, baby, I’ll do it. Can I come on your face?” he asked and Louis nodded. Harry scrambled up his chest and started jerking himself off. “Fuck baby, you’re so hot,” he moaned; he came with a shout all over Louis’ face then licked it off. “Louis you’re amazing, so wonderful, I love you,” and Louis preened.

As he pressed kisses to Louis’ chest he said “Lou I can’t believe I almost lost you because I’m a fucking idiot”

Louis ran his hand through his curls. “Shh, babe, it’s all good now ‘kay? We are gonna talk about things and communicate with each other, even if how we feel is shitty, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry said softly.

After lapping up his come from Louis’ face he said “gonna go get a flannel then I’ll order us some dinner cause I’m bloody starving!”

“All that ass eating didn’t fill you up?” Louis teased and Harry barked out a laugh. “Surprisingly not, no.”

They spent the rest of the night alternating between Harry studying and mutual blow jobs…


	7. Chapter 7

Louis woke up to an empty bed. “Harreh!” he yelled and he heard Harry come running up stairs from the lounge.

“Morning, sunshine,” he said, kissing him quickly on the lips. “Got up early to study, didn’t wanna wake you. You want breakfast?”

Louis nodded then wrapped his arms around his waist. “And you.”

Harry’s beautiful laugh rang off the walls. “You can have me, love, anytime. But how about breakfast first?” and Louis agreed.

After pancakes and bacon, Louis straddled Harry’s lap and said “leave the dishes, I’ll do them.”

“You won’t get any complaints from me,” Harry teased.

Louis pressed a sweet, syrupy kiss to his mouth and said “wanna ride you”

Harry gripped his bum and muttered “Fuck” while Louis licked up his neck.

“Now?” Harry asked.

“Now would be good,” Louis replied so Harry scooped him up and marched them both to the bedroom.

When Louis lowered himself on Harry’s cock they both groaned. “Baby, you’re so hot, oh my god,” Harry said, pressing his thumbs into Louis’ hips. As he worked himself over on it, small gasps escaped his mouth because Harry was huge and Louis wasn’t used to bottoming. But then he put on a show for Harry, grinding his hips, flicking them back and forth, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

“God, Louis, you feel so good.”

“Fill me up, baby, with your come, fuck,” Louis moaned as Harry started to stroke him and his thighs started to tremble from exertion.

“Lou I love seeing you like this, your gorgeous body all mine, my cock in your arse, fuck,” Harry groaned.

Louis met him for a dirty kiss, teeth and tongues knocking together as he came and come spilled between them. “Baby,” he breathed out into Harry’s mouth then with one last thrust, Harry came too.

“FUCK LOUIS!” he yelled.

Harry was such an attentive lover, hands all over Louis, mouth pressing kisses to his skin. Louis honestly had never felt so adored in his life….

They showered together then Harry returned to studying while Louis washed the dishes and ran the vacuum. By early afternoon, the flat was tidy and Louis flopped on the couch.  When Harry padded through to the kitchen Louis asked “Hey I should probably go. Isn’t Anna coming back soon?”

Harry walked over to the couch and stretched his brilliant body over Louis’. “She’ll be back around 17:00 but I want you to stay. She will want to see you and will be so surprised if you’re here.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Styles,” Louis teased, squeezing his bum.

“I know,” Harry replied, kissing his neck. “I also have another motive for wanting you to stay.”

"Yeah?”

“Mmm, hmm. Want you to fuck me again,” Harry replied.

“Jesus,” Louis groaned. “No, baby you’ve had enough, I told you that yesterday.”

“Pleaseeeeee,” he pleaded and well, Louis wanted to hear more of that….

“Mmm, I’ll think about it. Tell me what you want first,” Louis said seductively.

“Want your massive cock in my arse, want your come to fill me up again,” Harry whispered.

_FUCK…_

Louis grabbed his bum and squeezed; Harry gasped. “That hurt?” Louis asked

“A bit but I liked it,” Harry replied.

Louis spread his legs and started pressing Harry’s hips into his, hard-ons rubbing together, deep kisses matching their hip thrusts.

“Mmm, Lou want it. Want you,” Harry moaned.

“Know you want it, baby, but I haven’t decided if you need it yet,” Louis replied hip thrusts getting quicker. “You know I see you walking around swinging your sweet ass and it’s all I can do not to bend you over the kitchen table and fuck your brains out.”

“Lou, please do that, please,” Harry begged.

“Fuck you into the pancakes,” Louis teased, nipping at his chin, crotches grinding together.  “Tell me why I should fuck you,” Louis challenged. The next thing he knew, Harry’d ripped off his trackies and pants and had his mouth wrapped around his cock. “Wow, baby, wow,” Louis groaned. Then after a few sucks, Harry took off his clothes and shoved his arse in Louis’ face, mouth back on his dick.  Now his pink-tinged arse stared Louis in the face and it was beautiful. Louis grabbed his cheek and scratched his nails down his sensitive skin and Harry didn’t flinch, just took his cock deeper into his throat.

_Harry loved this_ , Louis realized. _Loved giving more than receiving. And that was gonna get him fucked._

Louis started fucking into his mouth, grabbing his arse, muttering “baby” while Harry took it. All of him.

“Baby,” Louis gasped. “If you swallow me you get fucked, okay?”

Harry hummed agreement into his cock; he was so needy, so submissive and it honestly drove Louis fucking wild.

When he came, he dug his nails into the fleshy area of Harry’s cheeks; now pink with red marks. “Baby, oh god,” Louis moaned as Harry swallowed his come.  “Got any lube?” he whispered.

“Mmm, drawer. Table.” Harry muttered. Louis turned slightly to open the drawer in the table next to the couch and sure enough, there was a bottle of lube. “M not even gonna ask why you have this here,” Louis teased, squirting some on his fingers.

“Watch porn sometimes on the big screen,” Harry explained, non-ironically while he licked up the last of Louis’ come.

“Who needs porn when I have you?” Louis asked, putting two fingers in Harry’s pink hole. “Ssss,” Harry groaned, scratching down Louis’ thighs.

“You don’t just want it baby, you need it, dont you?” Louis asked roughly.

“Yes, always. Need you.” Harry replied, starting to press his hips back to meet Louis’ hand.

After quickly opening him up, Louis said, “you’re ready” so Harry slid down his chest and mounted his cock, arse facing Louis.

“Ride ‘em, cowboy,” Louis groaned, squeezing his arse.

And he did. Grinding and grunting and soft “ohs” escaping his mouth, while Louis watched his pink arse stretch over his cock. God he was so beautiful.

“Bend over, baby, hands on the side of the couch,” Louis demanded and Harry did as he was told. Louis thrusted into him roughly, nailing his prostate, eliciting a deep groan out of Harry. “That’s it, FUCK!” Louis exclaimed, pounding into him, bum cheeks jiggling, a high-pitched whine escaping Harry’s mouth with every pulse of his hips. Harry rode him like a fucking champ, hips grinding, shifting back and forth, and Louis was mesmerized.

As Louis came in his arse, he realized he didn’t just like or love Harry, he _adored_ him. All of him. He needed him. All the time.  He pulled Harry to his chest, cock still in his arse and whispered, “I love you. So much.”

They stayed on the couch, sweat slick bodies pressed together for the rest of the afternoon, until Harry made them both shower and put on clothes before Anna arrived home.

When Anna barrelled through the door precisely at 17:00, she saw Louis and Harry cuddled on the couch.

“LOU LOU?!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”

“Hanging out with your dad,” he explained.

“Hello to you too, love,” Harry teased, pulling her on the couch with them.

Anne then walked up to them and said wryly, “I see you too sorted things out.”

Harry laughed. “You could say that,” as Louis blushed.

“Hi, Louis, nice to see you again,” she remarked.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Anne,” Louis replied.

“Yeah, I guess you two already know each other,” Harry mused, laughing.

Then Anna launched into a detailed story about Anne’s new kitty, Ariel, so Anne excused herself.

“I’ll leave you to it, then. It’s nice to see you smiling again, Harry,” she observed, kissing his cheek.

Harry looked at Anna blabbing away to Louis and said “It’s nice to have a reason to _be_ smiling again.”

 

 


	8. Epilogue

**6 months later**

“Lou can you help me with this tie?” Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes teasingly. “Honestly, Harold you’re almost twenty-five years old and you never learned how to tie a tie? Is that why you don’t wear one to the office?”

Harry huffed in mock annoyance. “‘s not that kind of law office, Lou. But yeah that’s totally why,” he said, smile spreading across his face. “I used to be partial to bow ties but guess I outgrew that.” he mused.

Louis stopped mid-tie, stared at Harry then leaned into his ear. “One day soon I’m gonna fuck you while you wear nothing but a bow tie,” which elicited a large laugh out of Harry. “M serious,” he assured him and judging by the look on his face, he totally was.

At that moment, Anna bellowed “Lou Lou have you seen my purple crown?!”

“Look on your night stand, love!” Louis replied.

“I did!” she exclaimed.

“The lounge?” he suggested.

“NO!” Anna said now getting annoyed.

“Try the kitchen,” he reminded her.

“FOUND IT!” She finally said.

“It’s like I’m getting two children ready,” Louis teased, finishing the knot on Harry’s tie then pressing a kiss to his nose.  Anna came running into the bedroom, purple Ariel crown placed perfectly on her head; Louis scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

“Lou, why do we have to go to dinner so early? What are we, like eighty?” Harry asked, putting his suit jacket on.

Louis stomped his foot and sighed. “Can’t I take my two favorite people out to a nice dinner at a decent time?” he asked.  Harry’s face softened and he cupped Louis’ cheeks in his hands. “Of course you can, love,” then kissed him softly on the lips.

“Ewww, daddy!” Anna protested.

“Come on, princess. I’ve lived with you and your dad almost six months, you have to be used to that by now,” Louis asked her.

“M used to it, I just don’t like it,” Anna said, flouncing off to finish getting dressed.  When she left, Harry pulled Louis into him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Having you move in with me was the best decision I ever made,” Harry said softly.

“Psh, you’re a bit biased by all the sex,” Louis teased, swatting at his chest.

Harry barked out a laugh. “Hmm, maybe. But I love having you here.” Once Louis moved in shortly after they got back together, Harry quit his job stripping and took a part time job in a law firm while he finished law school.

“Well, I like being here,” Louis said, kissing him quickly.

“Love you,” Harry said seductively grabbing his arse and Louis’ body shuddered.

“I love you too, baby. Now let’s go!” He said, giving Harry a quick bum smack and encouraging Anna to hurry up.

After a lovely dinner at _La Maison_ , they strolled to their favorite park where Louis met  Anna for the first time all those months ago.  “Lou Lou,” Anna said, tugging on his hand. “I wanna play but what if I get my dress dirty?”

“Tell you what, princess. If you get it dirty, your daddy will wash it so you can wear it to school on Monday,” Louis suggested, garnering a “heyyyy” of mock protestation out of Harry.

Anna pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek and said “okay!” then ran off to clamber up the slide.

Harry draped his arm over Louis’ shoulder as they sat on the bench; “pretty sure this is where I fell in love with you for the first time, when I saw you pushing Anna on the swings,” he whispered in his ear.

“I know, baby, me too. ‘S where I fell in love with both of you,” Louis admitted. “You’re a package deal, remember?”

“Haha, how could I forget? Luckily you like my ‘package’ too,” Harry said seductively.

“Harold!” Louis protested, laughing.

After letting Anna play for a while, he motioned her over to where they were sitting. “Come here, love, wanna get a pic of the three of us,” Louis said, sliding over so she could sit in between him and Harry.  Louis took the selfie, Anna giggled and said “that’s going in a frame beside the TV!”  "It sure is," Louis agreed as he slid off the bench, landing on one knee.  As the sunset left a soft red and yellow haze across the landscape, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and said “Harry Styles I love you and Anna so much. Will you do the honour of being my husband?”

Harry’s hand flew to his mouth, eyes wide, Anna yelled “DADDY!” and they both burst into tears.

“Yes, Louis, yes,” Harry said, bending over to kiss him while Louis slid the band on his right hand. “I love you, baby.”

“Mmm, love you too,” Louis said, eyes wet with tears also.

“I’ve got something for you too, princess,” Louis said to Anna handing her a larger box. She flipped open the lid to find a silver heart necklace with her name on it and a purple stone embedded in the top.

“It’s beautiful,” she gasped.

“Turn it over,” he said and when she did, it read: love always, Lou Lou

At that point the three of them turned into one giant human hug, a mixture of tears and laughter and smiles from ear-to-ear.  When they untangled, Louis asked Anna to take a picture of him and Harry; after she snapped it, Harry leaned in and said “I’ve got a surprise for you too” and quickly squeezed his bum. Louis’ cock twitched in anticipation…

After Anna was soundly asleep in her bed, Harry made Louis sit in their room while he excused himself to the loo.  When he returned, Louis gasped as he was wearing black lace panties and thigh-high fishnet stockings. “Fuck, babe, fuck,” Louis muttered as Harry slowly made his way toward the bed, hips swaying, thighs flexing. He stood in front of Louis who then pressed his mouth to the waistband of the panties and dragged his tongue across it while roughly grabbing his arse cheek.  He could see Harry’s dick pulse in response.

“Lou,” he breathed out. “Wanna dance for you,” so he did as Louis quickly undressed, half-hard cock bobbing out of his pants as Harry dipped and spun around the room, long hair flowing, fishnet-clad legs mesmerizing. He finished by climbing onto Louis’ lap and pushing him down to the bed, wet mouths finally meeting.  

“Babe, when?” Louis muttered, flicking the side of the panties with his thumb.

“They arrived in the post today,” Harry explained. “Thought tonight was a good night to show them to you,” he teased.

Louis squeezed both of his bum cheeks like he had all those months ago when Harry first danced for him.  “I can’t believe this sweet ass is mine forever,” Louis replied, rolling Harry on his back and tucking his head between his legs. He started nipping quick love bites around the top of the fishnets, Harry’s cock filling up quickly. He then moved to his inner thigh where he worked on a hickey there until Harry was literally writhing underneath him.  Harry ran his hand through his hair and muttered “fuck, Lou, you’re such a bloody tease.”

Louis nudged his nose against his lace-clad balls and said “funny coming from someone wearing lace knickers and thigh-highs,” which elicited a quick laugh out of Harry. “That’s gonna look nice in the morning,” Louis mused, brushing his lips across the love bite then pressing soft kisses to Harry, up his balls and throbbing cock, his abs and finally to his neck.  “M gonna fuck you so hard, kitten,” he moaned into his ear, a short whine escaping Harry’s throat. He grabbed Harry’s ass and started rubbing their hard cocks together. “Who does this ass belong to, baby?”

“You, Lou. Forever,” Harry replied, holding up his right hand and showing Louis his engagement band. “‘s been yours since that first night at the club.”

“Fuck I love you,” Louis groaned and if he didn’t get inside Harry in the next thirty seconds he was gonna abso-fucking-lutely explode. He tugged down Harry’s panties and slicked up his cock in practically one motion. “Baby I need you,” Louis said, pressing inside Harry who arched his back and bent his knees.

“Louis,” he breathed out, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him to his mouth as Louis thrust into him.

“Baby I can’t believe I get to fuck you for the rest of my life,” Louis said, slowly flicking into Harry to open him up.  When he glanced at Harry, he had tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Louis asked, panic rising in his voice.  Harry shook his head quickly. “No. Just so happy I’m gonna be your husband,” Harry explained, brushing his hand down Louis’ cheek.

“Mmmm,” Louis said, kissing his Adam’s apple and starting to thrust into him harder, dragging his cock almost completely out of Harry then slamming back into him, thighs trembling. He grabbed the lace panties and wrapped them around Harry’s cock, stroking him.

“Lou that feels so good, fuck,” Harry groaned, chest heaving with exertion as Louis continued to fuck him. Louis threw his legs behind his shoulders so Harry was practically bent in half, hips slamming into him, sweat slicking them both up. Louis intertwined his left hand with Harry’s right as he stroked him to orgasm, body tightening around Louis.

“FUCK LOU!” he yelled probably louder than he should have.

“Baby,” he replied, warm tight heat building in his spine. “I’m gonna come in your sweet ass,” he told him and with one last loud groan he did….

They lay in a sweaty, come-covered heap, a mess of hair and thigh-highs, Harry’s engagement band sparkling.

“Forever,” Louis said, one last burst of come escaping his cock.

**6 months later**

Louis adjusted his light purple skinny tie and tucked his dress shirt under his matching braces then he felt Anna tug at his hand.

“Lou Lou can you do my bow?” she asked. “Daddy’s no good at it. His was all wonky.”

Louis laughed. “Sure, princess, come here,” he said, turning her around and looping the bow on her purple tulle dress then spun her around.

“All done!” he exclaimed.

She beamed. “So Lou Lou, I’m yours now?”

“As soon as your dad and I are officially married in a few hours, yes,” he confirmed. Just before they left London for their Bahamian wedding, Harry and Louis signed papers for Louis to officially adopt Anna. Her mother surrendered her parental rights-without much of a fight, surprisingly-and once their marriage was legal, she was his.

“But what do I call you?” she asked with a frown.

“Don’ know. What do you want to call me? Daddy?” Louis mused.

“No that’s what I call my Daddy,” she reminded him.

“Okay, well, whatever you want to call me is fine,” Louis said, hugging her. “I have a present for you.”

“OOH!” she exclaimed as Louis handed her a small wrapped box. “Lou Lou, put it on me!” so Louis put the small bracelet with a heart charm on it around her wrist. She gazed at the inscription which had the date of the wedding and her new initials, AST, Anna Styles-Tomlinson.

“Lou Lou! I love it! I love you!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.  Louis buried his head in her curls and said softly. “You’re welcome, princess. I love you too. Now go find Granna it’s almost time!”

She ran off, curls bouncing off her shoulders as Louis wiped the tears that welled in his eyes. If he cried when he gave Anna her gift, he knew he would be a mess while saying “I do” to Harry….

An hour later, Louis stood on the beach, sand squishing through his bare feet, watching his beautiful fiance walk down the aisle on his mum’s arm, Anna at his side. Louis’ heart lept into his throat at the sight of his entire world-and future-coming towards him.

Harry stood across from Louis, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, chocolate curls almost glistening, purple bow tie displayed proudly; they both held one of Anna’s hands, symbolizing them joining together as one…

They said traditional “I dos”, promising to love, honor and cherish each other for the rest of their lives; then Harry said his vows:

“Louis, I promise to make you pancakes and bacon every Sunday and to split the difference on the thermostat. I promise to be the best husband you could ever want or need and…” he paused to wipe his eyes and Louis squeezed his hand. “I love you. So much.”

“I know, baby,” Louis mouthed to him.

Now it was Louis’ turn: “Harry, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. You’re so brilliant and funny and you make me a better person. I love you and Anna more than life itself and I always will. And if you cook, I promise to do the dishes,” he finished, everyone laughing through their tears.

Then Anna said “Daddy, can I say something?” Louis and Harry both looked at each other with surprise then Louis said “sure, let her,” so Harry handed her the microphone.

“Hi everyone, I’m Anna,” she started, and laughter erupted from the seats behind them. “I had one dad for a really long time and he’s the best. But I think having two dads is gonna be really awesome!” Louis and Harry laughed along with everyone else as she twirled in the sand on one foot, using Harry’s hand to balance her. Then she said thoughtfully, “I think I’m gonna call you ‘papa’. Papa Lou. Would that be okay?”

Tears fell down Louis’ face as he bent to give her a hug. “That would be perfect, princess,” he told her.

Then he stood back up and the minister said “I now declare you husbands for life. You may kiss your husband, Louis.” And with that, Louis grabbed Harry by the curls and pulled him to him quickly and firmly as everyone applauded. When they broke apart, Harry said “we did it, baby,” and Louis kissed him again in agreement.

They walked back up the aisle hand-in-hand, Anna in between them, now officially-and forever-a family….

Later that night in their private beach bungalow, Louis ate wedding cake off Harry’s abs then champagne and strawberries out of his ass before fucking him three times, all while Harry wore his purple bow tie at Louis’ request….

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/)


End file.
